Sabotage: Time Travel and Love
by Silver-Entrantress-Elf
Summary: -This is the long promised reworking of one of my earliest stories: Potions Sabatoge, TimeTravel and Love- Warnings: AU/Slash/Genderbending Draco has done it again, in making some seemingly harmless alterations to Harry's potion nothing will ever be the same again. Harry finds himself (Or is it herself now?) in the past, falling in love while pretending to be his mother's twin.
1. Sabotage

Authors Note:

Alright- so I've let everyone know that I was rewriting this and I think it's about time to prove that I'm not just stalling lol. almost 15 years ago (Geeze I'm getting old) this story first came to life on paper- then was typed on allowed computer/library time before being posted. I didn't think that people would like it much, but I loved it. Fanfiction became my escape from a life that tempted me to try to end it and finally I was contributing. I was blown away by how much people appreciated my work- and that appreciation helped me. It probably saved my life a time or two as I went through the wringer.

So fast forward- life gets in the way- writing styles change and a writer looks back and while she still loves the work.. she wonders what the heck happened to it. We've been through a lot together- my writing and I. Including someone deciding to take this story- word for word and post it as their own. That was a wake up call- I had been quietly re-editing this in between working on other stories, but I hadn't made a public announcement. And even though I always say that I'll never abandon/ adopt out a story some people don't get the hint.

Each and every story that I write is a deeply personal thing- it's something that I devote any scrap of spare time and motivation to. And sometimes no so spare chunks that I pay for with lack of sleep. Writing is my venting place- its where I let myself just zone and exhaust any emotional overload. Giving up anything I've done... That would be giving a chunk of my very being out- I'm not doing it.

I've rambled on enough- you're all here for the story not my talk. So without further ado...

* * *

Onto the Story

* * *

'Someone really should issue an official warning for the wise that says to never volunteer to be Neville Longbottom's partner in Potions. Nothing good ever comes from it. Ever.' Harry thought to himself without any humor. 'Even you have the urge to do so to save others and himself from himself don't do it. He'll take you down with him in some way every single time you do so. It will happen even if the end result isn't his fault. Its a karmic law or something.' the thought continued, as he considered the scene around him, and what may come of things if something didn't change. He'd be willing to bet that nothing good would come of this.

One may ask why the-boy-who-lived was thinking these kinds of thought, he liked Neville of course so it was nothing against the other teen. But he had arrived in the dungeon potions room just as the professor, one Severus Snape, was pairing people for the rest of the year. It was only when he noticed that Neville was by himself that he had ignored his own mental warning. His first thought was that it would be best if someone who wasn't afraid of the usually snarky teacher was paired with the nervous teen. But there were not many students who fit that bill- most were to blinded by his public mask or Slytherins who wouldn't pair with a Gryffindor. Harry had seen past the masks of course, and being a former Lion meant that he would be more open to the pairing- so it was almost to easy to see the solution. His change in attitude from previous years was helped by the fact that Harry was on friendlier terms with the older man then he had been in years past. If he was paired with the teen, that may cause Snape to go a little bit easier on the much frailer nerved boy than the previous years. If that happened then the class and Neville would be a lot safer. Without much of a second thought, Harry had rushed to fill the empty seat.

Sighing he went to shoot an apologetic look at his two friends in case his decision had upset them, but they didn't even notice his absence. They were too busy snogging and talking in quiet whispers when they had to come up for air. They hadn't even taken notice that he was no where near them, which both hurt a bit and wasn't much of a surprise. Really it was nice that they had finally confessed their feelings, but this complete lack of awareness for anyone but each other was a bit over kill. The emerald eyed teen didn't even know if he was still friends with them if he was honest with himself. They hadn't really talked since the before the previous summer.

Already, even though the year hadn't been in session long, there had been several times where Harry really didn't know how he had put up with Hermione's slightly overbearing personality due to the lack of it suffocating him on a daily basis. It had been refreshing to be around other students who were willing to listen to be honest, and it was hard to realize just what he had been missing out on. Then there was Ron's emotional stupidity and jealousy over anything that Harry had and he didn't. Harry didn't miss the rags he had once worn, and he wasn't afraid to admit that he had been afraid of replacing them once upon a time, since that would mean spending money and risking Ron accusing him of showing off. The new clothes seemed to make him more confident, and he liked the feeling that he was finally in control of things that confidence gave him.

In years past it had been Ron who had run off whenever things went south, but in all honesty Harry was tired of being accepting and forgiving when he came back apologizing for the blow up of the day. He shouldn't have to wonder what would be the next thing to set his hot tempered friend off, Harry shouldn't have to tip toe around the other teen like he had been. Friendship wasn't supposed to be like that, he didn't need to beg and plead for whatever scrap of camaraderie that Ron deemed to give him. This new change in dynamics could just be the natural end of things in regards to his friendship. And it may be for the best if he was honest with himself.

Harry knew that he had really damaged many facets of his life in his need to be accepted by those closest to him. He had lost the self that he knew before Hogwarts in his habit of altering how he behaved to fit in with thier expectations. For example he stupidly hadn't wanted to offend or outshine them so he had held himself back even though he had been excited for the chance to finally be able to excell in school without getting beat for showing up Dudley. For that change alone, Snape was probably correct in his summery of the friendships worth, even if the green eyed teen didn't want to admit it. As much as he had clung to Ron and Hermione as his first friends in the wizarding world, they weren't worth all drama and pain that surrounded his interactions with him. Not that he was blameless in the whole mess. He had caused his own share of mischief and trouble, but they were not worth denying his true self anymore.

The teen probably should take the distance as his cue to stop trying to make things work between them. At least for now, they might be better when they matured, as he hoped that he would be but for now… this was the end of the Golden Trio. Harry smiled at his nervous potions partner as he shook himself from the heavy thoughts that he was having. Neville was vibrating in his seat next to him and Harry was almost afraid of how this was going to play out if the other boy was already this nervous. He was in for a hard time this year if this was any indication though.

"Hey Harry." Neville squeaked out- his voice just as nervous as his body language, just before the professor started to speak. The teen nodded to him, letting him know that he had been heard before focusing in on the lecture that was beginning. Drawing Snape's attention to them by chattering wouldn't help things any so it was best to focus and hope the other teen calmed down as class progressed.

"I am truly amazed at how many dunder heads have managed to fool their way into my N.E.W.T's class. I will not tolerate any of the behavior that you have shown in the past five years, because this year the caliber of potion work we do will see injuries and permanent harm to your person if you choose to act that way. There will only be one warning given before your permanent expulsion. I will assure you here or now that if you are expelled from this class that no amount of pleading or bargaining will change that. Many of you are in here by sheer dumb luck and in some cases bribery and pleading from the head of your house." He paused to look at Ron and Hermione there, making it clear who he was speaking about without calling thier names.

Harry tried and failed to repress the snicker that passed his lips at that unnoticed jab, but it was funny because the man wasn't exaggerating. Professor McGonagall had swallowed her pride down enough to almost beg the Potions Master to reconsider his ruling on the grading minimums so that Ron would be allowed into this class. Her goal was to make it so he had a chance on the career path that he wanted. And Snape had allowed a one year change in minimum to go into effect so the red haired slacker could join, after some concessions had been made of course. For one, Her behavior towards Slytherin's had been called out and she had promised to reign it in. The coup de gra, however, was the reason that Harry now wore green instead of red. It almost didn't matter that the change in minimum grade also let in a slew of other sub par students- if they wished to take advantage of the change that is.

The Head of Gryffindor had agreed to support a school-wide resorting event, as such a thing needed a certain number of sponsors to happen. She hadn't expected Snape to actually get the necessary number of sponsors when she has pledged her support though, but the Slytherin Head of House had. And a good deal of changes had been made to the student body during it. Harry had happily gone to Slytherin after his summer of silence and a talk with Snape, and Hermione had gone to Ravenclaw after another lengthy session with the hat. From what he had heard she wasn't even trying to make friends among her new house, too caught up with her boyfriend to care about the connections she should be making- connections that could help her in the path that she wanted. Snubbing them wasn't a good choice but he wasn't going to tell her that. She wouldn't listen to him for one, but talking with her would go against his earlier decision. She could make her own choices.

"While others have worked their way through many problems and survived getting into this class by their own wits and skills alone." He didn't pause again but his gaze passed over Harry, something pointed in his gaze. The teen blushed at the look. Ever since he had shown the other man how much interest he had in the his subject- in an environment that the other man was actually willing to look and listen in- things between them had been different. Of course Snape had also been given the chance to learn some other truths about him before that had been possible, and that had made all the difference in thier relationship first and foremost. Things had changed for the better, because instead of a snarky teacher who seemed to hate and protect him in alternating time he had a full protector who knew just how much he had been though. Snape was determined not to let anything else happen to him and for once the teen believed that there was someone on his side that cared for him as a person. And Harry needed to be seen as more then a weapon.

The Potion Master's first change to Harry's life had been his refusal to let Harry cover his intelligence or passions back up to suite others views of him. Harry was projected to be one of the best students in his graduating class this year based on the baseline testing the Head of Slytherin had taken, or so Snape had insisted the last time they had talked on the subject. Harry knew that the other man wasn't about to let that projection fail if he had anything to say about it. As a Slytherin Harry found the expectations he was facing to be higher then ever. But unlike before he knew that he wasn't alone in things- his Head of House took his fears seriously and did his best to see them calmed or resolved in a timely manner. More then McGonagall had ever done for him in the very least . Snape gave him a small smile then continued on in his lecture.

"Today we will be beginning to brew the Polyjuice Potion that is on page 1912 in your potions book. Please follow the directions carefully and at the end of each class cast some sort of shield around you cauldrons to keep any contaminates from being introduced over night. We covered several spells that can be used for this last year, but if you need a reminder please ask either myself or a fellow student that is well versed with them. This Potion takes a month to complete and mature, so do not expect it to be an easy assignment. " He finished before retreating to his desk to grade fifth year essays.

Harry couldn't believe his luck with this assignment. He had brewed this potion in his second year, with Ron and Hermione, so he should be able to keep Neville on track and calm. If the other boy knew that Harry was confident, then he would be more at ease then if this was a potion neither knew. He gave his friend a smile as they got up to get the supplies that they would need for today's portion of the potion and was relieved to see the other teen smile back. Neville mouthed 'Thank You as they settled down and Harry replied with a grin and a nod.

The next month was relatively incident free, or so Harry and Neville thought as they worked on thier potion. It was almost the right color and consistency- the difference wouldn't result in a failing grade though and Harry was trying to figure out what he could do to fix it. What they didn't know was that Draco Malfoy had been adding extra ingredients to their potion by bypassing the spells after hours to do so, changing its use dramatically, little by little over that month. Harry thought he needn't worry about the other teen this year. Thier Head of House had taken the blonde aside and spoke with him about thier previous rivarly once the resort was official, and he had seemed to accept the change without a fight. Maybe that should have worried him.

Finally it was the last day and surprisingly the potions color and consistency was just right thanks to a couple adjustments in stirring and the amount of powdered bicorn horn. That is, it looked that way right up until Harry added the last ingredient and it exploded outwards. The obviously failed potion drenched him head to toe and filled his mouth and throat as he reacted with a shout. He was left no choice but to ingest the now unknown potion remains, and there had been no chance to block or move out of the way. Well none after he had shoved Neville as hard as he could to get him out of the blasts area. The last anyone saw of the-boy-who-lived he was screaming in agony in the middle of a white glowing mess, and then he disappeared along with the glowing concoction. There was no trace of spilled potion to be found unfortunately as it went with him, which would cause no small headache in the coming months for those left behind.

Draco Malfoy stood staring in shock at where his attractive former nemesis turned housemate had once stood. He was clearly devastated by what had happened, but there was also a terrible guilt clear on his face. He wasn't trying to hide it yet, in the stark reality of what his actions had lead to. Snape's face was white with anger and pain filled his fathomless black eyes as the situation registered in his mind. The student that he had promised to protect was gone, had been screaming and in pain. Neville was sobbing in horror from where he had landed on the ground, no one had moved to help him yet and it would still be a couple moments until anyone did as what happened registered with everyone there.

Ron and Hermione hadn't even noticed their supposed best friends disappearance somehow. They were still too busy snogging to care about the commotion apparently- having not flinched a single time through any of it. Something was defiantly off there, and it wasn't just because the Golden Boy had become a Slytherin. Thier lack of reaction pointed to something more sinister being in play- though what was not know yet. Snape finally got himself together and grabbed both Neville and Draco by the shoulder, his dark eyes settling on burning with unrestrained anger as he took in the scene.

"You two are coming with me to the Headmaster." He said with barely repressed anger- the tone bordering on something that resembled hate, before he dragged the boys away. As he exited the room it should be noted that Ron and Hermione still had not noticed anything was wrong. The rest of the room was still in shock at the memory of Harry's pain filled screams, though more and more were noting the pairs behaviour. This day would not be one that they would forget- ever.


	2. Waking up to Suprises and Planning

Harry found himself slowly returning to the land of awareness- the memory of the pain that he had experienced still stark in his mind and he could feel faint echoes running through his body. Around him all he could see was white, and he smelt the disinfectant that identified the unknown room as the Hospital Wing, which sadly enough put the teen at ease. No one noticed he was awake though, not yet anyways. Their attention wasn't focused on him oddly enough.

Madame Pomphrey, a much younger Madam Pomphrey the teen noted with a feeling of dread, was standing in front of his bed talking to Professor Dumbledore who was also a younger Dumbledore. Harry's eyes shot over to where a calendar hung on the infirmary's wall and bugged out comically as he read the date on it. He had gone back in time somehow- he was in his parents fifth year, right at the beginning of it. Just how in the hell did that happen? The last thing the teen remembered was Potions Class.. and the explosion. The pain that had followed it was clear in his mind as well because there was no forgetting that, but a potion gone wrong shouldn't have done this. It shouldn't have sent him anywhere let alone this far back in time.

Harry tried to focus on what the nurse was saying even though his mind was running through everything that he knew of the potion that had exploded. After a quick mental run down, he knew that his earlier assumption was right. This shouldn't be possible with the potion he had been brewing, not unless something else had been added during the brew to alter it and he hadn't noticed. But who in the world would add something unstable enough for this to happen? When had they added it? And finally- Why? Why would they do this? It wasn't like him disappearing helped anyone. He had made sure to shield against anything being thrown in during non-class hours like he had been told.

"All I can tell you is what I was witness to and told Albus. She appeared in a flash of light in intense agony and had to be sedated. I doubt that she will be waking up anytime soon. I wouldn't want her to either considering her state on arrival- she needs time to heal. Your questioning can wait until she is recovered enough to answer you. And not a moment sooner, the dear has obviously been though enough." The older woman spoke, her voice shaking slightly with some kind of emotion. Anger, distress.

She sounded like the Medi-Witch at her most protective when he was hurt, but different, in an almost more feral kind of way that he had never experienced with her. Harry froze suddenly as certain words spoken registered in his mind. 'She?' he thought, feeling confused by the use of that word. Was there someone else here injured? Because Harry knew that he was certainly not a 'She'. He had male bits not female ones thank you very much!

The thought had not been finished long when he noticed the two rather large mounds of flesh on his- maybe her chest. Well large to a teen boy who was used to having nothing of notice there at least. The teen could feel his heart start to pound as he considered the new additions to his body. He was a girl now if those mounds meant anything, and a pair of breast normally did. Boys didn't just grow them at random after all. He was the she that the medi-witch was protecting. What the hell?! Why did this kind of mess always find him? He had never once wanted to experience what the other sex lived like, unlike a what a couple of the other Gryffindor boy's joked about when wondering what went on in a girl's head.

Not only had someone managed to make his Polyjuice Potion into a time traveling potion, he had also been turned him into a girl in that explosion. How in the world was this his life? When would things stop happening to him? Hadn't he had enough put onto his plate? He had seen what teenaged girls went though as a boy- and he wanted no part in it. Periods alone were enough to make the male turned female cringe in horror when he thought on what he had to anticipate.

Harry's mind wandered back to the classroom that he had spent the last month brewing in once again in an attempt to try and find out who he had to blame for this. He had to have noticed something off- he wasn't stupid. The change made to his potion hadn't been done in a day. It couldn't have been with what the outcome had been. This had been something ongoing- so whoever the hell had done it had chances to slip up even if it hadn't made sense to the teen at the time. Then, he focused in on one particular classmate and the various times he had seen Malfoy's eyes lingering on his cauldron. He hadn't been suspicious of his housemate then, but looking back over the last month in light of this mishap? He had known that this wasn't a mistake the moment he had woken up, but the who had been unclear for a moment though now he was pretty sure that he knew that answer.

Malfoy, for some reason that was beyond Harry's comprehension right now, was the one who had most likely tampered with the potion if the bed bound teen's suspicions were correct. Harry's own efforts to fix the slight issues that he had seen probably hadn't helped anything. In fact he had probably had a hand in the end result- altering it from what Malfoy had intended with his 'Corrections'. Harry's eyes widened as he remembered a glint that he had seen several times around the brew when Draco was close to his potion. He had assumed it was some bauble that the other teen carried with him catching the light, but when he put the memory in context with his situation things changed. Fairy Wings had powerful magic in them, and he could only guess the full affects on his Frankenstein of a potion. But he did know one thing. They were often used to make the effects of a potion permanent.

Harry fumed at what had happened for far less time then he thought he should have, considering the changes he had experianced and the likely long lasting effect. He was aware of that but after the anger had run it's course the he turned she accepted that she was most likely now a female forever. She knew that she didn't have the talents to reverse this, and the only Potions Master she would trust to try and reverse what had happened was a teenager who was no where near the skill level he needed to be to even start puzzling it out. And with that acceptance came the uneasy thought that she was perhaps in her parent's time forever as well.

She could sit and panic, or she could start planning like the Slytherin that she was and that needed her to not fight against the change. It would be obvious to others after a time if she flinched or made a face while being referred to as a girl, let alone what would happen when she got her first monthly. The reprieve she was getting by not being awake wasn't going to last forever after all. She was going to have to have some explanations ready, so the majority of people didn't suspect the truth. She didn't know what would happen with a case of time travel this far back and she didn't want to find out. No. If she had the chance to change things, to make them better… she would.

'First I need a new name, after all what self respecting girl would want to be called Harry in this time period? People aren't as quirky as where I am from. The name itself would draw all sorts of attention to me for the wrong reasons. If I'm going to be known, it going to be for something other then having a boy's name.' The boy turned girl thought to herself. A name that was not connected to her father would do her well in the house of the snakes anyways. And she had no doubt that if she was allowed to stay in the school that she would go there.

'Elisabeth Rose Blackwood. It still pays a tribute to one of my parents with the middle name, and that shouldn't be too obvious to anyone prying into my past. The last name isn't one I remember from the wizarding world, which is good for my purposes. I can't go around claiming to be part of a family that could just look at their tapestry and call me on my lie. Though not having the heft of a pureblood title behind me may be rough. But still, that will be my new name for now.' She decided, a little laugh at the thought of not being shackled to the name of Harry Potter any longer escaping. That laugh sounded nothing like it had when she was a boy, and even though he had guessed his situation it startled him. The small noise also got the attention of the nurse, who looked at her in surprise.

"Oh! You're awake already Ms-" The matron asked politely, her voice soothing and her eyes searching the teens face. She was obviously trying to put Elisabeth at ease with her tone, and trying to see if anything was wrong.

"Elisabeth, Elisabeth Rose Blackwood." Elisabeth answered, trying not to flinch in surprise at her voice's new pitch. She was able to prevent any showy tells thankfully. "Headmaster may I speak with you in your office please?" She then asked her future former mentor- deciding that she needed someone who knew her situation in it's entirety. While she may have some reservations about the man in the future she knew that without his backing life in this era would be hard. Dumbledore nodded in agreement to her request- much to her relief. Elisabeth jumped from the bed at once, not wanting to wait and startling the nurse.

"Ms. Blackwood!" She scolded, working herself up into a protective fervor at once. "I didn't say that you could get up yet. You have been though a traumatic experience and your body requires rest. Whatever it is that you have to talk with the Headmaster about can wait, I'm sure."Elisabeth pouted at the reprimand, following her instincts and what she has seen girls do when they had been caught doing something wrong. Sure he had made a similar expression as a boy- but this felt different somehow.

"I'm alright now, I promise. It was just a small accident with big negative results. If I feel sick I'll came straight back here. Without a protest even. Please can I go? I'm afraid that the Headmasters input on my dilemma is something that I really must have and soon." She pleaded- giving the matron her best puppy-dog look. It hadn't work too often in the past, but maybe her new gender would help.

She needed to talk with Dumbledore and get things in order before she talked too much with anyone. Delaying here in the Hospital Wing was making her nervous, because every word out of her mouth was another thing someone could fact check and find out was a lie. While she could plan, the Headmaster was her best choice in making sure that no one questioned her and her story. Pomphrey sighed after a searching look to the girl and a nod from the headmaster, giving into her request.

"Very well Ms. Blackwood, if your talk is so important that it cannot wait then I have no choice but to allow it. Albus if she falls ill you will be the first one I hex. You have seen her medical records- this child should be resting another day in the very least." She said sternly, sounding like she wanted to start hexing now and not later if something happened. Inwardly the teen winced- knowing that her next interaction with the matron wouldn't be so pleasant. One didn't offend the Lady of the Hospital wing and get away unscathed after all. Elisabeth hugged the matron impulsively- a part of her trying to soften the blow of not listening, before she left the Hospital Wing ahead of Dumbledore, eager to get away from the sterile environment that she had woken up to. She was more then ready to get the explainations out of the way so other things could be planned.

She arrived at the gargoyle before the Headmaster- which only half surprised her. The teen had almost expected him to take a passageway so he arrived first- but he had probably saw no need to do so. She looked around the halls but couldn't see him approaching yet, so she started guessing sweets to pass the time though she didn't have any hopes of guessing the right one before he caught up- he couldn't possibly be using the same ones he had in Harry's time after all. Right?

"Chocolate Frogs-" Nope.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavors Beans-" No.

"Blood Lollypops-" Nada.

"Snickers-" Nope- but that one was a muggle one. So it was possible that he wasn't familiar with it..

"Almond Joy-" Na

"Mounds-" No. Elisabeth made the mental note to introduce the old man to some of these. It might give him a little more security because most wizard raised wouldn't know what they were.

"Sherbet Lemons-" Nope- but at least he wasn't using his favorite sweets this week.

"Sugar Quills-" Nada.

"Lemon Drops... Yes!" She said as the gargoyle moved aside. Finally, though his choice in passwords really was predictable. To predictable for the times he was living in. But then again it had always been. Mad-Eye Moody would have a heart-attack if he knew anyone but Albus Dumbledore to be so predictable. But then again the paranoid old man probably had accepted his old friend's habits as an unchangable fact long before she was born. So that thought was pretty redundant. She climbed up the stairs and into his office as she thought herself around in circles. Fawkes was waiting there, as he always was when she came to visit in the future. When he saw her he flew to her, singing a calming tune in greeting before the song shifted to words for her ears alone. The talent to understand him wasn't one that was widely known, let along seen. So it gave her an edge in plotting- or it had for the short time that she'd been able to use it in the future.

*~*_**Harry-Wizard My wing sister will be bringing your trunk and familiar as soon as she is able. Travel such as what you have done is a tricky thing for even us to navigate, even with the bond she holds with you. Unfortunately returning the way she will come will not be possible for you. Humans, even as unique as yourself would not survive it.**_*~* Fawkes chirped, both informing the once male of what was happening and scolding her in a way. Elisabeth smiled a the memory of finding out his snowy white owl was really a phoenix in disguise. That had truly been an odd moment, but it had made so much sense to him. Hedwig was always smarter then her owl counterparts- it was part of her phoenix nature that she couldn't hide. Though her disguise did make her tears useless when it was being used- her dear friend had apologized to her Wizard for not being able to truly help when her family went to far.

*~*_**My name will not be Harry any longer Fawkes. As you may see I'm not a male thanks to that mess of a potion. And I fear that it's permanent, I reviewed my memories and saw Malfoy with what I think was Fairy Wings by my potion. In light of that, and our current time I have taken on a new name to better protect myself. It's going to be Elisabeth Rose Blackwood now.**_*~* Elisabeth trilled in response, wanting to get that out there before the flaming phoenix confused the adjustments she was trying to make mentally. She needed to get used to being called Elisabeth, because if she wasn't by the time the public saw her it could give her away. The Slytherin desperately wanted to keep the advantage that her cover story gave her.

*~*_**Hmm... Hedwig is going to peck Malfoy's balls off so he doesn't have that spawn he calls a son when she arrives and realizes just what has happened to her chick. So Lizzie, is being a female any different from being a male? My wing sister has never experienced being a male so she has always claimed to not have the information for a comparison when I have asked her in the past. If you could think on it and compare, the next time it is brought up should be most interesting**_*~* he trilled, sounding amused laughed as he brought up an argument that Elisabeth had been hearing for weeks. At least she had heard it whenever gender was brought in an argument between the two. The teen laughed at Fawkes comment about his sister. This was one fight that she had never expected to be able to solve.

*~*_**Well I wasn't sure how to respond to everything at first. There was panic, anger, disbelief .. then instead of exploding outward everything just kind of focused. I got to thinking, and then I realized Malfoy had possibly put fairy wings into the potion and that if that was true, then there was nothing that I could do about it. I decided on a plan and then chose my name like I told you before. I'm even trying to refer to myself by the proper pronouns as a sort of push to accept it fully. To tell you the truth girls, I can already tell you that while I feel more emotional, I also feel more self conscious. I expect that once everything sets in I will have some additional feeling in regard to my new gender, so the answer will be ongoing.**_.*~* She trilled, pretending to not notice that Dumbledore was standing shocked in the doorway. She had decided to stop hiding her true self when she hadn't fought the re-sorting, and she wasn't about to start again here.

*~***_Lizzie, you do know Albus has been watching us talking since just after you came in, Don't you? It is rather rude of you to carry on with me and leave him waiting after you have requested this talk._***~* Fawkes trilled after a moment, pointing out the obvious and letting the girl know that she couldn't keep ignoring. Elisabeth jumped and looked at the door sheepishly. Sure enough the professor was standing there with his mouth opened slightly, looking like he had been struck by something. Those with the ability to speak to animals were few and far between, though her ability came from a mixture of things that wasn't easily replicated.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore." She said softly, wondering what his reaction would be for a mere moment. Sometimes old habits were hard to break after all. At the sound of her voice the professor seemed to snap out of his stunned silence, and his blue eyes pierced her- looking for her secrets no doubt.

"I know your name really isn't Elisabeth Blackwood. While it was an inspired move I'm afraid that I must tell you that you share too many features that are highlighted within certain pureblood families, and that is without probing your magic. Who are you, and why did you require this talk?" the Professor asked curiously- caution in his voice. Elisabeth sighed and rubbed her eyes, startling bit as realized she didn't have glasses on. That was different, and the former male didn't think it was a bad different. As Potter she had always hated those things and now it looked like she had no more need of them.

"It's a long story. A story that I can't really tell you without chancing the outcome that I know. Lets just say that I come from the future, I think I got here via my rival messing up my potion and I have no idea how that resulted in me landing here. I know how fragile time can be from some experience with an hourly time turner- so I'm not sure what more I can explain. Though there are so many things I could try and prevent. I really want to continue my education until I can get back home, so If I could get some help with my cover story- since as you pointed out it's rather easy to poke holes in, that would be grand." She said, biting back so many things that she could say. If she decided to change things- it wouldn't be with Dumbledore looking over her shoulder and approving this or that. The headmaster looked at her for a moment then nodded.

"I am sure that we can work something out my dear girl." He said pleasantly- less suspicious then he had been before. She smiled at him, wondering what was going through his mind.

"Now that we have that out of the way my phoenix, Fawkes' wing sister will be bringing my trunk here.-" She was interrupted by a flash of white light and Hedwig appearing with her trunk in short order. She gave a small laugh as he looked over her familiar while eyeing the Headmaster. If he had looked shocked at her talk with Fawkes, then she should probably be worried about him now. The sometime Snowy Owl drew her attention back towards her before the teen could explore the thought more though.


	3. Of Trunks, Talks and Sorting

Authors Note: Alright- this chapter highlighted my age, and the wish fulfillment that I liberally dumped all around and choked people on. I still do wish fulfillment don't get me wrong- but I've learned to limit my unlimited and leave some space to grow. That being said if you compare this chapter to the original you will find big some changes. I've done my best to make it a bit less... kid goes crazy giving the MC everything and anything ect, and more realistic.

AU: Lily Evans is a Slytherin in this story- just a heads up.

* * *

Onto the story..

* * *

*~*_**Harry-Wizard? Is that you? Your form... It is no longer male. What has that over indulged airhead done now?!**_*~* Trilled Hedwig questioningly as she spotted the new and somewhat approved Harry.

*~*_**It is me. I trust that the trunk can adjust the clothing inside to my new sex? I forget the charms I approved, and this seems pretty out there in possibility, I'll need to be make sure that I have access to plenty of money while I'm here as well. I know my worth, and you are able to make the journey so there is no need for me to struggle.**_*~* Elisabeth trilled, her mind going a million miles a second as she tried to remember everything that she would need. She had a good beginning just with the clothing. Since she was at Hogwarts access to money could wait.

*~*_**You did include that spell option. I believe by the time you got to the trunks you wanted to be done with shopping and the twins had been joking about a gender switch line of candies. You justified the expense as being prepared for the eventuality that they succeeded making them and you got caught in the testing. You don't need to worry about funds right now, a small portion of you inheritance was placed in trunk 17 as a precaution for the eventuality of you having to leave the wizarding world. Severus Snape suggested that if you remember, it contains several million galleons, and an assorted number of Sickles and Knuts. If it happens to ever start running low I can deliver a message to Gringotts, and you can withdraw more.**_~*~ the white Phoenix assured her master turned mistress. Elisabeth nodded, blushing as she realized that she had forgotten following her Head of House's instructions about what she would need to have ready if they had to get away from England quickly. The memory of it seemed fuzzy to be honest. Hedwig tilted her head in concern.

*~*_** Do you wish for me to go over the other contents of your multi-compartment trunk?**_*~* she asked and Elisabeth considered the other person in the room with her before she answered. Dumbledore had taken a seat, and was watching them interact. The polite thing to do would be to ask him if he minded waiting while Hedwig updated her- even if she was just going to be talking to her about the contents of her trunk. Which Elisabeth was curious about, the fact that her memory of the money in it was fuzzy worried her. What else could be in there, and who had messed with her head? Was the lack of clarity a side effect of the potion exposure and time travel? Or did she have to worry here?

"Sir, my familiar wishes to speak with me a bit longer. Do you mind waiting while we finish our discussion, or would you like to finish what we were already in the middle of?" She asked, because politeness got your further then rudeness. That was a very important rule in slithering- and one that Malfoy broke on a daily basis before her resorting. Dumbledore smiled widely at her- before waving his hand in between the girl and her phoenix.

"By all means continue. Seeing you communicate with your familer and Fawkes is most interesting. I can understand the emotions Fawkes sends me though our bond, but true speech with him is beyond me I am afraid. Your talent is something that I must admit to being jealous of. And that doesn't happen often, I assure you." The elder man hummed in a almost cheerful tone. Elisabeth resisted the urge to snicker as his admission registered. It was odd for the old man to admit to something like that, but she wasn't going to waste his permission to finish this chat.

*~*_**I think I need a quick refresher, the memories I have involving putting those funds in is fuzzy at best. I don't trust myself to remember what else is in the trunk and I kinda need to know what I have before I assume and make a fool of myself when I don't have something.**_*~* The teen cheeped, making both her familiar and the fire phoenix look at her with concern as she admitted that there was something wrong with her recall.

*~*_**That is something to look into little one. I don't like it..*~* **_Hedwig replied sharply, worry clear in her tone before she began reciting the contents.

*~* _**In compartment 18 you have a selection of books from your various blood relations- the founders, and several historical families thought lost. The relations you've inherited from come from both sides of your family of course. If you need a reminder, there is a copy of your goblin done inheritance testing stored there as well. Compartment 16 has a variety of magical and non magical weapons that interested you when you looked over your vaults. Compartment 15 has a selection of Jewelry- mostly magical but there are a few non magical pieces, and a few semi- compatible wands. Compartment 14 has a variety of magical items, some notables ones include a pair of Time Turners, your Invisibility Cloak, a shadow cloak from one of your ancestors vaults, Sirius' Motor Bike, a pair of house tents and two brooms. Compartment 13 has a selection of already made potions in stasis- the selection was suggested by Severus Snape and is geared towards survival. That compartment also holds a rather extensive supply of most of the potions ingredients available in your time, and a couple that were only found in ancestors vaults. Compartment 12 is a version of the Room of Requirement- though it is not as advanced as the room itself it. It makes due as a training area for you though. Compartment 11 is a selection of pranks and Spyware that you intended to use in combat situations. The products come from your Weasley Twins and the major chain stores. Compartments 10 and 9 serve as your food stores, both of which are at capacity and have stasis charms preventing the contents from spoiling. Compartments 8 and 5 hold School and Hygiene products. You will have to change the hygiene section around as the charm that will alter your clothing can do nothing for that and a female needs different items then a male does. Compartments 6 and 7 contain your clothing for the muggle and wizarding worlds respectively. Keep in mind that while the charm may handle the alterations needed for the gender change, there are none to handle the fact that you haven traveled to the past and there will be differences in fashion. I would suggest that you make yourself familer with what is acceptable before trying anything too different from school robes. You have a small apartment in one of the remaining compartments, and then the rest are visible to people other then yourself. You planned to use them for everyday items and a disguise while you accessed other compartments.**_*~* the white phoenix explained, hopping over to Elisabeth's shoulder and preening her hair as she finished.

Everything that was mentioned sounded familiar to the teen- she remembered being excited to get all of that together. For once in her life an adult had given her sensible advice on how to survive. A chance to survive even if things went south- because in itself that trunk made it so she could pick up and go and still be safe. But the contents were all just as fuzzy as her funds had been. She honestly hoped that it was a side effect of the explosion and time travel, because the other option wasn't pretty. She wouldn't know where to begin to suspect someone considering the limited scope of alterations that had been made.

*~* _**Thank you for the run down. Is there any other news that you would like to share with me before I continue my talk with the Headmaster?**_*~* She murmured, trying to put the what ifs out of her mind for the moment. Hedwig gave a chortle, before bobbing her head.

*~* _**The Malfoy Brat didn't hide that he may have something to do with what happened to you very well. At least not from your Head of House. It was confirmed that he had made alterations to your potion for an, at the time of my departure, unknown reason. Your corrections to the apparent mistake changed the resulting potion even more. Without a sample, your Head of House won't be able to find out it's exact composition or use. The potion and it's remainder disappeared with you. If you could obtain a sample I would be willing to bring it to him.**_*~* She told the teen, before shifting again.

*~* _**The idiot that sent you here apparently has feelings for you, which was his motivation for altering the potion. Considering his actions, I think it's prudent to have you aware of that in case we are able to find a way for you to return. If you're correct about your gender being permanently altered, then the ways that he may act out against you have increased.**_*~* was added, and Elisabeth found herself shuddering. She was in no way interested in ferret face. Something in her familiar's tone made the teen suspicious though, and she pinned the phoenix with a look.

*~*_**What did you do to him? I know you- you wouldn't leave him to go unpunished if you knew he had done something.**_*~* she asked warily. Hedwig just tilted her head.

*~* _**He may find something's missing, but I have bigger plans as retribution for his actions.**_*~* She said simply. Elisabeth snorted, shaking her head at the simple admission to theft, and plans to do more to the foolish boy that was responsible for this.

*~*_**If I understand correctly, you stole from Malfoy?**_*~* she trilled, wanting to confirm that part of her statement. Considering the Phoenix's reputation, that was the hardest part to comprehend. There was another head bob from the white creature.

*~*_**Yes, it was the least that he deserved and when we are done here Fawkes and I will be attempting to castrate a certain idiot's father to make sure he will never curse the world with that spawn he calls a son.**_*~* Hedwig said as vehemently as she could- her tone making the teen cringe. Elisabeth didn't' know what to say to the threat of violence, so she nodded dumbly. She had never seen her familiar quite so viscous and the other female was even dragging her wing brother into her revenge. Hedwig gave her an affectionate nip before going to said wing brother and disappearing in a flash of red and white. Elisabeth turned to the headmaster in shock, knowing that she should do something to prevent this. Because no matter how much the prat deserved some sort of consequence for this, the prevention of his existence was a bit drastic. He wasn't all that bad, just spoiled and always looking to get his way.

"Headmaster, I should warn you that Hedwig seems intent on ripping one Lucius Malfoy's boy bits off due to the future actions of his son. She recruited Fawkes in her mission as well. They have always been protective, but if they have their way the Malfoy line will end with Lucius and I think that may be going a bit too far." She said not surprised when Dumbledore eyes started to twinkle madly at her words. Of course the old man would find some amusement with the predicament of a Slytherin. That or the endorsement that the two phoenix's were giving her with their willingness to protect her.

"I understand Ms. Blackwood. I suppose we must save Mr. Malfoy from the avenging phoenixes and prevent his line from ending early, then we'll take the time to sort you so you may join the school." he said before he left the room.

Elisabeth had to admit that she was curious as to what she looked as a female so she conjured a small hand mirror with a wave of her hand- it was a simple enough spell to master wandlessly and even though she had been teased by her twins when she was a male it had more uses then vanity. She almost dropped the mirror in shock when she saw her face, though the changes were simple they were enough to make her current image incomparable to when she was a male. It was shocking, because she had expected to look something like her male self. If she never admitted to being Potter... she could be Elisabeth forever. This was freedom. Suddenly she felt like she should be thanking Malfoy.

The new female was paler then she had been and her once thinner lips were now full and a natural almost red. Her hair was longer and raven black with seemingly natural highlights of several not so natural colors in it's depths. Her eyes were still a rich emerald green, but they now had thin silver and amethyst rings around her pupils. Once she was finished taking the changes to her face in she took a breath before looking at the rest of her body. Her chest was generous, from her estimation, about a 28 D. Really big for a teen who had nothing there before. She was still rather thin thanks to the Dursley's, but not stick thin thankfully. Those lumps would have probably snapped her in half had she been in pristine Dursley hell condition.

"Someone do something! The bloody birds are trying to castrate me!" shouted from somewhere outside of the school broke her from her thoughts, and she paled. Bolting from the room, the teen cursed Dumbledore for not reaching the duo in time to stop them from having their bit of petty fun.

Ten minutes later two smug, slightly bloody phoenix's came back into the room with the teen. Elisabeth rolled her eyes and told the proud Phoenixes that they would have to wait to be cleaned until someone with a wand came along. She thought she might be able to cast the spell without one, but what was the use of exhausting herself when she was already on thin ice with the medi-witch. Dumbledore came into the office another half an hour later, and promptly spelled the two clean before looking at the girl that had been the reason for the attack.

"The good news is that he seems to be unable to remember what kind of birds attacked him, so these two will not have to be contained for the attack. Madame Pomphry was able to re-attach his missing parts with out damage, which is good news for the Malfoy family, and bad news for your two friends because that means he can still have children." The aged headmaster said with a slight smile on his face, still amused by what had happened. Elisabeth raised an eyebrow at the last bit, and forced a small and very uneasy laugh. While she didn't think they should be laughing about something so serious, she could see where there might be some humor... and she really just wanted to get this over with. She was soon joined by the chuffing of the two phoenixes, though they were a little disgruntled that the matron had undone all of their handiwork. After a moment Elisabeth heard Hedwig whisper to Fawkes.

*~* _**We'll try again later this year.**_*~* Elisabeth grimaced, knowing that she was going to have to stop that somehow. But that was a fight for later.

Dumbledore was murmuring about wild Griffins attacking students' privets which was probably his cover story for Malfoy's attack. Part of the teen felt sorry for the older student, he had been attacked and the adult responsible for him while he was in school was amused by it. But this was typical of Dumbledore. Malfoy was a Slytherin, if this had happened to a Gryffindor then she would be facing some consequences for her familiar's attack and she knew it. On his laugh died the older man took the ratty hat out and placed it on her head.

~_Ms. Blackwood, how interesting... you're a time-traveler. And you once were known as Harry Potter. Oh I see! You tricked me last time, and then you found out that those who influenced you didn't really care for you. You ended up transferring to the house I wanted you in anyway I see. You won't fight me this time, will you? You have a reason to go into that house now after all. A certain snarky potions master you wish to save from his fate and your mother. Snarky indeed more like sexy to you from these thoughts tumbling around up here when I mention him. Don't worry I won't tell a person you think that. I'm a simple hat who spends his time alone on a shelf.. who would I tell?_~ the hat chortled, making the teen blush as thoughts that she hadn't even confronted herself were pointed out. The Slytherin Head of House had appealed to the then male student.. but he had known better then to even look in his direction. Face burning red, she urged the hat to continue.

~_Very well then Ms. Blackwood I will continue on though you are providing me with much entertainment, a word of advice though- if I put you in Slytherin you might want to use Salazar's unofficial last name for your time in school in this era- Frostpine. The Frostpines are well known so you won't have to have the stigma of muggleborn. And they won't dispute your claim once you reach out to them. They don't claim to be Salazar's heir, though they are, unlike Riddle- who has relations to the man. Though they are not as direct as the Frostpine lineage thus eliminating him from being eligible as heir. I see you noted the change in your eye color- you have the Frostpine's eyes which will cement your claim without having to explain. You've always had them, but they were under a charm before. Your grandparents are looking for their lost daughter, who happens to be your mother Lily. You've seen you're inheritance test- I see it here in your head- so you know I am being truthful. Contact them and let them know where she is, the rest will fall into place.~ _The hat suggested, and he was right. She remembered the test. Remembered finding out that Potter's mother was a pureblood and Dumbledore had been wrong about the blood protections. That or he had outright lied. Potter hadn't had the chance to look and see if his mother had any family left, but he had been going to. The teenage girl licked her lips- feeling her heart start to pound as she realized that she was going to get to meet her grandparents. She hoped that the hat was right, that they wouldn't deny her. A chance to be family with her family was something she couldn't give up on.

_~Gryffindor is also an option for you, though it would be no better a fit then it was the first time around, I can see a desire to know your father and his friends in their prime though. Oh... I see even with that desire that you're leaning towards Slytherin. Ok Ms. Elisabeth Alanna Rose Frostpine_~ "SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted, coming to a decision and ending the sorting that felt like it had taken forever. Elisabeth smiled at the headmaster, slightly nervous as to what his reaction would be now that she was a member of the snakes. He had gone cold on her in the future- when Potter had been resorted. And she had never shaken the feeling that she had disappointed him.

"The hat suggested that I use the last name Frostpine instead of Blackwood. The features of the family wouldn't be an easy thing to explain away on a muggleborn." She said not elaborating further then that when he looked questioningly at her. He may be necessary to settle in this time and go to school, but the teen knew better then to place too much trust in him. The headmaster gave her a small smile, and it looked friendly enough.

"Very well Ms. Frostpine it is." he said, before pausing a moment and looking over some papers "Do you want to take divination as an elective?" Elisabeth thought for a moment.

'It would be an easy grade, but I don't want an easy grade. If I'm going to be here for any length of time then I'm going to show the best me. If this is going to last forever, then I'm going to have a damn fantastic life here.' she thought with determination. 'I only took the class before when I thought me and Ron were still friends-' No! It wouldn't do to think about those two now. She made up her mind with that thought.

"No. I think I'll take a couple Courses. So I'll take Healing, Potions, Dueling, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Defense Against Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Charms, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Warding." She said slowly and clearly, knowing that she was getting herself into a world of academic pain with some of those classes. "You needn't worry about a time-turner I already have one- it is a family legacy item exempt from the ministry rules." She added as an after thought- because having to get a permit so a person who didn't exist wasn't going to happen easily. She would use one of the ones from her trunk, and cut through that red tape. The aged headmaster might have been shocked, but he didn't show it. Instead there was a smile on his face and a calculating look in his eyes.

"Very well chosen Ms. Frostpine. I will have a schedule ready for you by dinner, in lets say a half a hour?" the Headmaster informed her. "If you need it sooner your dorm mate Lily Evans has the one as you." Elisabeth felt like bouncing in her chair as she realized that she was going to be that close to her mother. Something that she had always wanted.

'_This is actually going to happen_.' she thought _'I'm going to get to know my mum!_' She calmed herself quickly, not wanting to show the Headmaster how much her roommate excited her. She may have told him that she was from the future but she hadn't revealed her identity. She was going to hold that as close to her chest as possible, because it may be her way to freedom.

"Is there somewhere that I can I get ready? I don't want to announce my arrival just yet, even if it is just to my dorm mate." She asked softly. Dumbledore nodded and pointed to the guest rooms. Elisabeth got up from her seat and gathered her trunk before walking into the indicated room. As she locked the room she realized she was acting more like a girl then she had thought possible. It wasn't hard to slip into the thought process and mannerisms. Would she eventually forget how to be a boy? Was this the potion's work? Or was she just that good at fooling herself and becoming what everyone around her saw? That was a little disconcerting but then she opened her trunk up and saw all the clothes there was to choose from and the thought fled from her mind.

The sheer amount of choices the teenager had delighted her, as she had never had many clothing choices for most of her time as Potter. It had gotten better near the end... but it still wasn't the same. After ten minutes of sorting through outfits she had she chose one that would probably never be seen under her school robes, but would make her smirk none the less. Hedwig's warning about fashion conveniently leaving her head for the moment. She had picked a pleated knee length black skirt, a slinky emerald strappy with a short black coat, black high heel boots, and a set of standard school uniform robes out. Elisabeth laid them aside and After a quick shower and towel off. She hurried up and got dressed, noticing Hedwig and Fawkes watching her in amusement.

*~*_**How do I look?**_*~* She asked while brushing her long hair straight, wanting their opinion because she wasn't going to get another first impression. She wanted her mother and professor to like her- so this was important.

*~***_You look fine Lizzie, but if you don't hurry you'll be late for your introductions. I'll make sure your trunk gets to your new dorms. I'm trying to stay away from the hall right now. I'm wanting to rip his balls off again_**.*~* Hedwig chirped. Elisabeth gasped- she hadn't realized that she was cutting it this close. Being tardy was the last thing that she wanted to be known for. She checked her appearance once more before looking at her familiar.

*~***_Thanks!*_**~* she trilled, before running off. This was the start of making sure that things happened differently. She was going to make sure of that.


	4. Introductions and Letters Home

Authors Note: Oh Boy, what do I say about this chapter. I ventured close to having a Mary-sue as a MC- if not crossing the line- so many times in my youth. And I justified it in many ways. That being said, I'm trying to reign Harry/Elisabeth in, and keep her from that territory, and get some random plot mechanisms to fit instead of just showing up and floating around like it looks like happened here in a couple places. Going forward there will be some subtle (And maybe major) shifts in the story. I'm adding more suspicion about Dumbledore (As I grew up and started looking closely at what the dear Headmaster allowed to happen, and what he had basically groomed Harry for my opinion of him changed. I don't think I can write a kindly headmaster to save my soul tbh) and maybe a bit more drama. I have plans for where this story is going to go once I finish reworking the chapters, so I'm rather excited to be doing this.

AU: As a reminder Lily Evans is a Slytherin in this story.

* * *

Now Onto the Story

* * *

A mad dash, and about two minutes later saw Elisabeth at the Great Hall's doors. She felt her heart pounding as she looked at them- until this moment the only two people she had interacted with in this era had been the Medi-Witch and Dumbledore. Once she went through those doors, everything became... more real sounded silly when she knew the circumstances had happened. But it certainly will become more serious. The teen took a deep breath before stepping out into the room. Things would be okay- once the feast was over she would owl her grandparents and get them in contact with Lily. That alone would change so much.

No one noticed her at first, but she had to go to the head table so that didn't last for long. The closer she got, the more eyes fell on her. Slowly talk started to die down and she began to feel uncomfortable. She was used to being stared at from her life as Potter... But this felt different. She could almost feel the eyes undressing her, and it made her slightly sick to her stomach. Dumbledore was watching her with a twinkling eyes though- looking all the part of a delighted Grandfather. He motioned for those still talking to be quiet as she reached the head table finally. The room quieted at quickly, since there hadn't been many left talking. He smiled at the students as he stood up.

"I have some exciting news for you all. Today we are accepting a transfer student from Beaubuxtons. Elisabeth Frostpine has been sorted into Slytherin in a private ceremony before the feast. A number of years ago, Ms. Frostpine's family suffered a loss, and became quite reclusive as a result or we would have had the pleasure of hosting her years ago. As such, I feel that I must make the request that all of you please refrain from questioning Ms. Frostpine about her family or past so that she may enjoy her time here at Hogwarts. Now I would like for all of us to welcome Ms. Frostpine to Hogwarts!" He said motioning for Elisabeth to step forward. When she did whispers broke out- distracting the girl from her fuming. She hadn't told the Headmaster anything about the Frostpine family after she had told him the hat's suggestion. Either he had known them before- and was ignorant of Lily's connection to them. Or he had known who the supposed muggleborn was. And he hadn't bothered to ease the Frostpine's pain by letting them know.

"Man she's beautiful…" came from somewhere by the Slytherin's. She couldn't tell who said it- but it didn't make her feel any better about the attention.

"I wonder if she's single?" A Hufflepuff this time if the teenager was right. She blushed brightly as the whisper's keep coming.

"Why did she come here…" A Ravenclaw, which was unsurprising. They would want more information, more knowledge.

"I bet she's a death eater." And that was a brave Gryffindor, most likely swayed by the fact that she was sorted into Slytherin. Unknown and she already had a label. How she had ever been a Lion- been as gullible as they were she would never know.

Elisabeth looked over the Slytherin table, and could see the speculations in their eyes. They were curious about her, she could tell that much and she had to resist the smirk that wanted to slip onto her lips. Her eyes continued to look over the table, until they fell on Severus Snape. He had a faint coloring to his normally pale cheeks as their eyes connected. He was watching her with those fathomless black eyes of his, interest clear in them. She was startled by the stray though of how cute he was when he was flustered, how he looked … kissable. She blushed and looked away as she realized she was fantasizing about her future professor- that the hat was correct in his teasing.

Well she had already decided to try and change things here- to make thing better. While she might not have been expecting this trip to the past, it wasn't a bad thing. Maybe she could start something with him if the interest was mutual, but that was getting ahead of herself. Sha had barely been in the past and awake a day, and she had no idea if she could even get home. Not was not the time to plan out a future romance with the only adult who had ever helped her. Still, the stray thought that if they did and she found a way back to the future he would still be there passed her mind. The teen bit her lip to try and put those kind of thoughts out of her mind. It wasn't like she was involved with anyone else in the future, so there wasn't anything holding her back. She gave herself a mental slap before heading to the Slytherin table. Now was not the time for those thoughts.

The former boy saw Lily being bothered by and older Slytherin as she approached the table and mentally prepared herself for a confrontation. She was more then glad that she had grabbed her wand while she was getting ready, knowing that she would need it soon enough. The person bothering the red head was Malfoy, and he didn't looked to be in a good mood but the fact that he was healed up enough to be at the feast eased some of her guilt. Which was good, she needed to make a statement with how she handled this- so people would know to leave Lily alone. She smirked as she walked up to them.

"Hello Lily." She greeted as if she was familiar with the other girl when she reached them. Malfoy looked up from where he was staring down at the girl she had greeted and gave the newcomer what he must have thought was an award winning smile. It made her shiver in disgust before she could stop herself- because for a moment she saw another Malfoy.

"Hello Elisabeth." He greeted, ignoring the fact that she hadn't been talking to him. It was typical of a Malfoy really. If they wanted your attention, if didn't matter what you were doing, or who you were talking to. His son had used fights when Potter was in Gryffindor for much the same purposes "Do you need someone to show you around the school? By the way this-" He gestured to Lily, "is a disgusting Mudblood. I would advise not bothering yourself with her too much. You're of a respectable breed after all." Lizzie gave him a scathing look and arched an elegant eyebrow at that. He had a way of making her feel like a prospective broodmare- and the teen probably should get used to that kind of feeling. She was now a pureblood female in a society where being that and of a line that wasn't bred into every family made her highly desirable.

"And how, may I ask, do you know her blood purity? Is your source is some rumor, a speculation based on the environment that she was raised in? Has anyone actually authenticated this rumor with proof? Looked into her family history? Brewed a liniugus potion? She might have been adopted for all we know. You're supposed to be cunning- and she is a housemate. Do your due diligence before targeting her and ruining whatever kind of alliance you may have been able to forge with her family." She replied, her voice full of disdain as she pointed out possibilities that she was sure some had never considered.

"If Lily here turns out to be adopted, which I think is very much the case, and I hear anyone slander her by calling her Mudblood or any other slur they will pay. Preferable resulting in a couple of days in the hospital wing. Now Malfoy I think in time you will find out just why I am so protective of this supposed Muggleborn, then I will have every right to curse anyone and everyone that has ever hurt her with words or otherwise. I do happen to know a few interesting ones that would make quite the impact." She added in a cool, calm voice. Elisabeth's hand was twitching over her wand like she would like nothing more than to curse him into oblivion, just as an example of what she could do a warning for the rest. Somehow she managed not to betray her feelings, nor act on them.

"Yes Elisabeth." Said the now confused and embarrassed sounding Malfoy. She had embarrassed him with the public confrontation, but maybe this would make him think twice and check more then Lily's history out before assuming. The expression on his face said that he was disappointed in himself for not thinking of checking Evans history before so that he at least had some response to the verbal flaying. Elisabeth smiled, trying to ease the bite of her words. She wanted people to think, not to make enemies after all. The tinge of pink that crossed the older teens face at her smile made her regret it in an instant.

"I think I need to speak to Lily for a bit now- like I intended to when I greeted her. Preferably alone. What I have to speak with her about isn't for anyone else's ears" Lizzie said sweetly. Lucius gave her one last look then walked away. Lily was staring at Elisabeth, looking impressed by what she had just said and done.

"You just threatened a Malfoy for a stranger. A stranger who just happens to be what he was accusing her of being? Are you mad or just incredibly brave and not to mention stupid?" Lily asked, her attitude so familiar that it hurt. Elisabeth pushed back the memories of Hermione that jumped forward- what Lily had just said had echoed Potter's one time friend to a tee. She tried to shake the mood off by smiling a little and giving a soft laugh. After a moment she leaned in closer to the other girl. She knew who Lily's parent were from Potter's inheritance test. Her opening move here in the past would be letting Lily know and connecting her with them.

"You really don't know do you? I can tell you that your mum and dad are going to make the Slytherins lives very uncomfortable for calling you a mudblood all this time. You were adopted even if you haven't been told that you were. I'm pretty sure that Professor Dumbledore knows it, but that's something I can't confirm. Your parents will look into it though. When I was sorted the hat gave me a hint that you were a certain someone we've been looking for years, and advised me to not use the cover name I had intended to enroll under to avoid scrutiny." She informed the other girl in a whisper, keeping her tone level and calm even when her heart was thundering. It was one thing to decide to do this- actually telling her mother about the family she didn't remember that she had was another thing. There were so many what ifs that were running through his head. The girl next to her inhaled sharply at her word's - a thin hand going up to cover her mouth- but Elisabeth pushed on. She had more to tell from what little Potter had known in the future.

"You've been missing about twelve years to be exact Lily. You were abducted from a family outing when you were three and then you must have been rescued by muggles because the trail went cold here in the magical world. You're current family- The Evans, must have then adopted you sometime after that. You are Lillian Frostpine first and foremost though, so I'm not just standing up for a stranger." Before she could continue on that line she was interrupted by Lily- who looked ready to explode with questions and confused as hell.

"I'm really adopted and a pureblood? I'm the missing Frostpine child? That means that you are my sister Lizzie. Bloody hell and you didn't know this when you decided to transfer here. Oh wow." Lily said, her words coming out in a high soft and rapid way that had Elisabeth thanking god that she could follow along with. She nodded, a smile coming to her lips when she heard the nickname she had just been given. She rather liked it.

"Yes and yes. I have a grudge with the Malfoy family anyways, so his statement really rubbed me the wrong way. I apologize if I offended you by coming to your defense like that. After what the hat told me, I wasn't about to sit back and let my sister be bullied for her blood when prats like him will be lining up once we make this officially known. In fact my familiar Hedwig, who is Fawkes' wing sister, and Fawkes himself share the same grudge, but it's a tad worse since they are so protective of me. So be on the look out for them, and if they ever look suspicious come and get me. I'm trying to prevent them ending the Malfoy line with him to be honest." Elisabeth replied with a small smirk forming as she warned about any plans the avians may be hatching. The unease she had been feeling about their earlier attack fading somewhat since her interaction with the teen. Lily returned the smirk.

"I think I'll like Hedwig. Malfoy is a prat, the world might be better off if he didn't have kids." She murmured with a wicked smile blooming across her lips- replacing the smirk easily. Suddenly Narcissa Black stepped up to the two whispering girls. Lizzie tensed, wondering what she was going to do, because the look on her face said that there would be trouble. Her little confrontation with Malfoy hadn't made an impact on anyone other then the teen after all. And Lizzie was blatantly going against the norm here. She could see Lucius tense from down the table, and knew he could tell something was going to happen. He wouldn't get here in time to stop anything though. Lizzie knew that as sure as she knew that she was going to have to make an example here.

"Well, Well Frostpine I see that you are talking with a Mudblood over peers more deserving of your attention. I know Lucius would have warned you of her status, since he was over here putting her in her place. Your parents won't be too happy about this I bet." She said in a sneering tone that raised every hair on the teens body. For a few seconds Lizzie just looked at the future mother of the boy who made her life a living hell, then her eyes became hard and some would later swear that they glowed a just a little bit. With a wave of her wand cast her first spell.

"Pluckus!" She cast that one without much fanfare, she focused on longevity when casting it though- infusing it with the power that it needed to keep going for a while. The Black Witch's hair started pulling itself out one strand at a time. Narcissa shrieked as the annoying pinch slowly multiplied the longer it happened. "Regrowus!" She added as an after thought, now the other girls hair regrew itself as it continued on it's plucking frenzy.

"I would suggest that you talk with your dead Lucius and think before you call her a mudblood again. I warned him that if anyone did so after I heard that word pass his lips that I would respond with a curse or two. This is me keeping my promise and temper. I could have turned you into a ferret first after all." She informed the other teen coldly, ignoring the pain that she was causing her. Her spells would last the rest of the night and only Lizzie could remove it. She turned to the gathering crowd of her housemates- who were in a way shielding them from the rest of the hall and anyone who might see the confrontation, and Malfoy in particular since he had finally reached them.

"You will all take heed to my warning… Anyone who calls Lily a Mudblood or anything else will pay and probably see hexes that do more damage then what your friend is experiencing. The spells I used on her are only a taste of my more forgiving side. I will not tolerate this behavior." She said coldly before looking at Lily and walking fluidly to the doors, ignoring any whispers that followed her. She felt like throwing up as she got to her and Lily's dorm without a teacher confronting her over assualting the Black witch. She had gotten away with it, probably in part of her houses actions of gathering rank around the confrontation.

Hedwig was sitting on the bed, as if waiting for the time displaced girl, which made this next part all the more easier. Lizzie got out some parchment and a bottle of emerald green ink and an eagle quill. She started to write to the Frostpines, trying to figure out how she was going to explain this. Out of anyone... she wanted to be honest with them. Even if they were not alive in the future, lying to the people she was hoping would agree to have her as a daughter in this time didn't sit well with her. She was going to take a chance. If things went south after her letter she would disappear with her trunk and Hedwig. The Phoenix might not be able to get her back to the future... but she could get Lizzie somewhere safe to hide out if needed.

**Dear Mr. and Mrs. Frostpine,**

**I have recently been involved in a potions accident that has lead to a paradox of a situation, the accident was caused deliberately by a classmate of mine and when the potion exploded I ended up drenched in it and swallowing the altered mix. The result was immediate. I passed out in intense pain and woke up somewhere new and. You must be wondering what the point of my story is by now, I'm sorry but I must admit to being nervous. I'm telling you this because the potion somehow transported me back in time and I ended up waking in my parents time. James and Lily Potter's fifth year. Why those names will be important to you will be clear in a moment.**

**While I was being sorted the hat mentioned something interesting to me about my mum. The hat told me that you were looking for your lost daughter Lillian, and that Lily was her- I confirmed that with a memory of my goblin done inheritance test. I have a copy of that if you need to look at it. She is a fifth year Slytherin here at Hogwarts. I hope I wasn't assuming, but since I didn't want anyone to find out about my exploit in time I used your last name. Lily was adopted by a family of muggles called the Evans.**

**Because of the family name she has currently and being raised in the muggle world students, the Slytherins who pride themselves on blood purity in particular, think she is a muggle born or not so politely a mudblood. She has lived with that stigma for the last four years. Lily has fiery red hair that is slightly curly and emerald eyes that have a small ring of silver and amethyst ringing the pupil and from what I was told by family friends she is one of the smartest students of her year. When I was introduced at dinner she was being harassed by an older Slytherin, Lucius Malfoy. I put a stop to that and recommended that he research his intended victims before actually insulting them, because it could just happen to be that this particular one was adopted. (I didn't want to announce to everyone who she was without contacting you.) And I warned him if he insulted her again that he'd be in the hospital wing for a couple days.**

**I informed Lily of her Identity. She took it well. Then Narcissa Black decided to insult her. I'm afraid I didn't like it at all. I cast the spells Pluckus and Regrowus on her. She will spend the rest of the night (Only one or two more hours I promise) having her hair pull itself out and regrow continuously. I didn't want mum to know who I was really either, but she assumed that I was her sister and I didn't correct her. I hope you don't mind. Please reply soon.**

**Your (Grand) Daughter,**

**Elisabeth Rose Allana (Potter) Frostpine**

She read over the letter to her grandparents twice as the ink dried and smiled. She hoped that her grandparents would believe her, and even if they didn't that they wouldn't cause too much on an issue when they came to see if what she said about Lily was true. Sighing she folded it and put in an envelope, like with everything else she had done since she woke up she had to trust that things would work out. After she was done folding the letter evenly she then got her family seals out- ones that Potter had publicly known about and the founders. Once they were arranged she lit a candle and carefully stamped each of them into the sealing wax, before putting the seals away. She turned to her waiting phoenix and took a deep breath..

*~*_**Hedwig I need you to make a delivery, but I don't know where they live. It's to my grandparents. When you find them wait for a reply. Ok?**_*~* She asked, and even she could hear the nerves in her voice. Hedwig looked tenderly at her, before butting her head against the teen's face to comfort her.

*~*_**Of course Lizzie, And Don't worry about the address. I already know where they reside. They'll believe you don't worry so much**_.*~* she gently chided before giving her hand an affectionate nip and flaming away after she grabbed the letter in her claws. Lily stepped from the shadows by the door after the flames had gone out. She must have come in while Lizzie was writing her letter and not said anything. The time-displaced teen had been focused enough on her task that she wouldn't have noticed.

"Was that Hedwig?" she asked curiously.

"Yes." Lizzie said proudly "She's amazing once you get past her prickly side. You'll get to meet her for real tomorrow, but I had to write to someone." Lily nodded and handed her a piece of paper.

"Your schedule. I was given it to pass onto you." she said in explanation when the other teen raised an eyebrow at her. Lizzie smiled and took it to look over. She had picked out quite the spread of classes after all, and was curious to see how they would fit together. She smiled even more as she saw it looked worse than Hermione's had in their third year. She was going to drive herself crazy by doing all of this- but the challenge coming at her thrilled her to tell the truth.

"Is she still crying?" Lizzie asked, referring to their housemate that had been cursed. Lilly smiled too at that question- looking delighted at the reminder. But then again she was in her fifth year housed with a bunch of blood purists. Seeing them get some payback for all of her embarrassment and humiliation over the years was probably a welcome sight. Lizzie wouldn't jump to conclusions and assume anything about his mother's character from this.

"Yes. She's rather afraid of crossing you again Lizzie. At least that was what I heard when Malfoy told her that she had embarrassed him and his family since they are connected by a betrothal contract. The headmaster couldn't even remove it when he tried, and he didn't look to happy about that for a moment." She said smirking, a kind of pride clear in her voice. Her sister had been the one to do that- to do a spell that even the Headmaster had problems removing.

"She'll have more than me to fear as just as soon as Hedwig delivers that letter. I wrote to mum and dad. That Black will be lucky if they don't decide to send a howler to her. Or me. I did kind of act out, and if it wasn't for the house closing ranks I could have gotten in trouble." Lizzie murmured. Lily looked horrified for a moment as her words sank in.

"If a howler does come for her then I'd like to be there to see the faces of everyone who's ever called me a mudblood." She said simply before pausing. "In Slytherin house we like to handle any confrontations in house. Since you just joined us they moved to obscure the confrontation as a curtosey. I expect that you'll get a talk on what's expected of you as a Slytherin from Professor Slughorn in the morning. If there are any more issues, it will be expected that you handle it in house from here out." Lizzie nodded- knowing the rules from her brief stay in the house in the future. They talked for about a half an hour more before deciding on going to bed. It had been a long day for the both of them after all.


	5. Conversations in the Future

**_Authors Note:_** Holy jumbling timelines Batman! I had to do some major reworking on this one- and not just because I'm shifting the viewpoint on our manipulative Headmaster. I get where I was coming from, but younger self... WHY?! I'm hoping that by the time I post this, everything flows better then it did when I started in the very least. I looked back on some of the reviews on the other and much of this was pointed out by readers. So for long time fans who have stuck around- thank you for the input- it is helping me on my quest to re-work this.

I hope that you all enjoy the reworking- please drop me a line to tell me how I am doing!

**_AU: Lily is in Slytherin in this story, so keep that in mind_**

* * *

Now Onto the Story

* * *

A Look Into The Future

* * *

Severus almost had to drag the two boys in his grip the last few steps to the headmasters office. The closer they got- the more reluctant his captives were to face the elderly Wizard. Not that Severus could fault them for that. Albus Dumbledore was intimadating to many when he was in a good mood. And once the leader of the light found out about what had happened to his Savior/Weapon he would be in any mood other then a good one. But as much as it pained the Potions Master to admit they were going to have to inform the Headmaster and work with him if they had a chance of figuring out where the altered potion had taken Potter- and what it could have done to him other then transporting him away. He could worry about everything else after he made sure that Potter was okay, and that he was safe. Right now the boy could be anywhere. He could even be dead for all that they knew at the moment.

The Head of Slytherin was fuming mad with what had just happened for more reasons then anyone would understand. He'd just gotten Harry to open up and show how smart he was- to take his life into his own hands and fight to survive the plots and plans laid out for him and now these stupid boys had somehow made him disappear. They might have even killed him if the sound of those screams Harry made before he disappeared in a flash of light were any indication of possible injury. Severus growled out the password to the gargoyle as they reached it, scaring even Malfoy to death with the anger behind the candies name. The teacher didn't pause as he dragged the two up the stairs that had been revealed.

The Headmaster was sitting at his desk, looking at a rather familiar group photograph that Severus had no idea how he had gotten. As much as the man had tried, he hadn't been close to the group in the picture, because events had shown that he didn't always have the best interest of everyone involved at heart. But in this war he was the lesser of two evils. One just had to keep in mind that the elder man liked to think of people as pawns in a game of chess instead of living beings. Two girls and Severus himself drew the Potions Master's eye as he catalogued who was in the picture and his heart tightened when he thought of one in particular. Elisabeth Frostpine, the woman he had once imagined marrying. She had disappeared during their seventh year on their last Hogsmeade weekend when Voldemort attacked though, so those thoughts had turned into nothing more then unfulfilled dreams.

The last thing that Severus remembered about the woman that he had loved was the sight of her standing against the Dark Lord, insulting him to distract him from other student's. She had been so strong, so brave and then she was hit by multiple Crucios, resisted the pain at first, and then an unknown spell hit her and she disappeared. That spell had taken her and eventually she was presumed dead, after no trace of her could be found. Lily, Lizzie's twin, had been devastated by the sudden loss and had insisted that she could still feel her sister. That she couldn't be dead, she was just hurt somewhere. To the day that Lily died, she still swore that Lizzie would come back.

Lily and Potter had married as soon as they were able to because they didn't want to chance anything happening and having regrets. The Slytherin could see the pity that darkened his former bullies eyes every time they saw each other, as the Gryffindor held his wife just a little bit closer. Before Severus knew it his friend was going to be a mother, and he tried not to be bitter about the fact that her sister would never have that chance. That he wouldn't be the proud and excited father that Potter was. Black was named Harry's godfather and Lizzie would have been named his godmother, but common sense had prevailed and Alice Longbottom- newly married herself- had been asked to stand in her stead. Because as much as they wanted to honor the teen who had changed their lives, they needed someone who was there to be responsible for Harry in the worst case scenario. And Lizzie wasn't there to be that person. She may never be there.

Severus often spoke to the Frostpine parents, because even though Lizzie was gone they had known and approved of their daughter's choice in beloved. They considered him family, even if it had never gotten that far, and he wasn't about to turn them away. When Lizzie died the girl's parents seemed to be hit the hardest out of everyone- and Severus included himself in that reluctantly even though losing her had almost killed him. Maybe it was because they had known her better then anyone else because they had raised her, but he had worried about them for a time and he wasn't afraid to admit it. When Lily was killed he had been prepared to watch them closely again, but instead of falling into that depression that had marked Lizzie's death, they had wanted Harry. The two Frostpine elders had channeled everything into fighting for their grandson, but Dumbledore had convinced the Minister that the boy would be safer in the muggle world with the loving family that had raised his mother, and the idiot had lapped it up- making the placement legal and iron clad. And then somehow, the Minister had even managed to get a restraining order against the furious Grand Parents, so they wouldn't endanger the Wizarding World's savior by leading anyone unsavory to him while visiting.

There had been nothing that either one of the Purebloods could do, and they had never forgiven Dumbledore for his meddling. They couldn't prove that he was behind the Minister's unprecedented action of refusing the blood family of an orphan the rights to raise and care for said orphan though, so Dumbledore had walked away clean while other purebloods held their children close. Many wills had ironclad provisions added to them in the weeks after the decision- a hope to prevent what the Frostpine family had gone through. They needn't have worried- the actions taken had everything to do with the child in question and what it was said that he had done. It had happened in a bid to control the child, and it had worked. Potter hadn't even known that he had living grandparents because of that mess. The Frostpines had followed his academics closely though, and kept track of every bit of information they could get on Potter. Severus had been trying to work around the restraining order to get the teen to them this summer because of the abuse that Potter had admitted to happening, but it looked like he was too late once again. He was dreading going to them and telling them that Harry was most likely dead after all of Slytherin cleared his throat making Albus notice them. The Headmaster looked at the crying Neville and impassive Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"What has happened now Severus? Surely there is no need for this meeting? Those boys look terrified and you really don't need complaints from Mr. Malfoy's father on your record. Not to mention what Augusta." the headmaster asked putting down the photo, tucking it under a pile of papers as if it to hide it. Severus' eyes grew hard at the chiding that he could hear in the other man's voice. Dumbledore was always telling him that he was being to hard on the Gryffindor students, so the teacher assumed that Longbottom's presence was the reason for the tone. The boy might not be the culprit, but he was involved in this mess, so he belonged right here. Longbottom wouldn't have even been in that classroom if it hadn't been for Minerva making the deal for Weasley getting in. And Severus knew that he would be regretting agreeing to lower the minimum grade for entrance sooner rather then later. He wouldn't regret being able to make sure that Potter was in the house that he belonged in, but he could regret having to deal with talentless students because of the fact that without the deal, Minerva would have never agreed to sponsor the resorting.

"Mr. Malfoy has been sabotaging Potter and Longbottom's potion Albus, so yes there is a need for this meeting and both boys presence. The altered potion exploded in class just a short time ago- Potter was able to keep Longbottom out of the blast radius but he didn't escape himself because there was not enough time. He was covered in the contents of the cauldron, and has disappeared- there may have been some ingested as well. I'll submit a memory of it for you to watch, but there is nothing remaining of the altered potion for me to examine. I will need a list of the modifications that Malfoy made to the potion, and even then there is only a small chance that I will be able to recreate what happened. Potter had to have made adjustments to try to counteract imperfections he saw in coloring. I know that because the potion itself looked perfect up until Potter added the last ingredient. He was proficient enough in the class to be able to know the basics of correcting the normal mistakes that result in a potions coloring being off." Severus said while glaring at Malfoy, letting the old man know exactly how unhappy he was with his Slytherin.

The Headmaster looked old and worn as his employee finished talking, his eyes flashing in anger for just a moment before the mask was corrected to continue projecting what he had wanted to be seen. Then his eyes grew hard, and Severus knew that his Godson had made an enemy that would likely prove more dangerous then the Dark Lord in the future. It wouldn't take much for Dumbledore to ruin the teen's life, but Severus would deal with the damage control that would be needed later. After he had the list of modifications so he could try and save Potter. He owed Lizzie that much at least, not to mention the Frostpine family or Lily.

"What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Malfoy? You may have killed a fellow student with your actions. And for what- a petty rivalry? Jealousy? This isn't something that will disappear with enough money from your father child. Your victem is the Savior of the Wizarding world even if he has wandered from the path that I had envisioned for him. That alone will have people demanding that you are punished for your actions. Even I will be able to do nothing once Harry's Grandparents the Frostpines-" Malfoy paled at that name, knowing who they were exactly and what they could do to him for harming their grandson. No matter what his own father could do to try and stop them, they had ways of making things happen. Though the teen had to wonder how Potter had ended up with those muggles if he had magical family alive. The Headmaster continued his rant as if he hadn't noticed the teen's reaction " are informed of what has happened today. I fully expect you to at the least get a permanent cell in Azkaban, if not the Dementor's kiss for this. No matter what your reasoning for doing it was. Petrificus Totalus!" The old Wizard finished his speech before cursing the teen so he wasn't able to move. Severus stiffened slightly, but know that unless the boy was in danger then he wasn't going to be stepping in. A little terror might teach his idiot godchild some common sense.

The spell hit Draco rather hard, knocking him to the ground as his limbs were bound in place. Severus spared the boy a sneered as he looked into his terrified eyes before turning to Neville. He stopped sneering when he saw the boy staring straight ahead while breathing rapidly- he had gone into shock. Sighing he knelt and shook the boy lightly, trying to bring him back to reality and out of his mind. Considering his parent's current state and the fact that they had never been able to confirm just what had happened to the child during the attack he needed to handle this quickly.

"Longbottom... this is not your fault. what was done to the potion to make it explode in the way that it did was done deliberately- and not by you. I know... I know that seeing and hearing what we did when Potter was covered by that mix will stay with you for the rest of your life, but I need you aware. Anything you may have seen during the course of the brewing, no matter how small of a detail it may have been, will help us help Potter." He told the teen calmly, treating him like one of his traumatized snakes automatically. The boy didn't respond to him though, to far deep into his mind to understand that his professor had been trying to calm him down. Cursing softly he looked up at the Headmaster, who was still glaring at Malfoy.

"I have to take Mr. Longbottom to the Hospital Wing before we go any further Dumbledore. I believe he went into shock because of everything he had seen and heard today. Potter's accident wasn't... quick by any means. He was in obvious pain before the potion activated fully and he disappeared. Considering Longbottom's history it was probably a reminder of another time someone close to him cried out in pain that wouldn't stop. Poppy will kill us both if we don't get him to her so she can help him." He informed the other man quickly, knowing that he needed to get this child away from what was to come next if there was any hope of getting him back from where he had retreated. The headmaster nodded in agreement to his plan and Severus led the Gryffindor out of the office as gently as he could, cursing his godson all the way. The idiot child knew better then to use potions in his plots, he should know the damage that they can do.

Dumbledore wasted no time in getting a bottle of Verituserum out as soon as the other man had left the office with the young Gryffindor. While he knew that the Potion's master would want to be here during the interrogation, Albus was afraid that he couldn't allow that. It was bad enough that the whole school would know of this attempt on Harry's life. The reasoning behind it need not known by all. He would tell the other man any prudent information, but that was all. He stalked over to the petrified Slytherin and spelled his mouth open before putting six drops of the clear potion into the boy's mouth. He didn't know how long he would have before the Potion Master's return so he needed to be quick about this. The tired man backed up and watched in satisfaction as a clouded looked passed through the teen's silver-gray eyes. Albus remember to spell the door locked and place a silencing spell up so they couldn't be interrupted as more of an after thought. It wouldn't do to have Severus walking in during the middle of this highly unprofessional moment. The Headmaster turned back to the boy and sat in his chair. There was no need for him to be uncomfortable after all.

"What is you name?" He asked the drugged boy, using that as his control question to make sure that the potion was in working order.

"Draconus Lucius Malfoy." came the dull reply, slipping past numb lips easily.

"Why did you sabotage Harry Potter's potion?" The Headmaster demanded next- the boy's motivations being important. It was possible that he hadn't meant to kill Harry. Though the old man didn't know if it being accidental would make it any better, a murder attempt could be spun into a epic tale if they got the Savior back. Anything else wouldn't be as impressive. A lustful look crossed the youth's face briefly, making Albus' stomach sink. This was no murder plot.

"I want to be with him. Father would never had accepted it if I had a relationship with another boy, even though it is possible to sire an heir with the same sex. He would freak out at the mere mention, and then he would torture and kill me. So I studied up on the different potions that I could use to achieve my goal of having him without risking that reaction. When Snape announced that we would be doing the Polyjuice I was ecstatic. That potion is the easiest to modify it's purpose, one mistake and it's completely different, and permanent with the addition of fairy wings. The adjustments I made to it were supposed to change Harry into a girl and make him forget about being a boy. As a female his bloodlines would be enough for my father to consider my request to change betrothals and actually be happy about it. Father had tried his hand at catching the attention of a Frostpine before, he failed so this would have been his victory. At least that was going to be my pitch to him to get his support. The potion was perfectly made for my intentions. I have no idea why it messed up and exploded. He was supposed to turn into a girl and be mine, forget about his life before not disappear screaming. There must have been an adverse reaction to another potion he was taking or something." Came the reply from the teen, but it just made everything worse.

The young Malfoy had intended to commit a sort of line theft with his tampering of the Wizarding World Savior's mind and body, and while this wasn't the first time Young Harry had such things planned for his person, the Headmaster would have never supported this one. Albus stared at the teen before him for a moment, wondering how he had missed the obsession that had formed for his pawn, with the Weasley girl it had been easy to see and manipulate. He had to admit that since the resorting he had tried to take a step back from Harry in case the change of house changed him. And he hadn't pressed the boy's former friends to keep up their friendship. He hadn't had eyes or ears on this situation and now he was paying for it.

He didn't know how he was going to explain this to anyone in a way that didn't see him getting backlash himself. He was supposed to be responsible for the students here and yet this had happened. And now a student was presumed dead. There would be inquiries, and he might even lose his position because the victims had to be Harry freaking Potter, the Boy Who Lived. The public would want someone to pay- and while he had no doubt that the young Malfoy would receive his due he also knew that they wouldn't be satisfied with just that. Severus may even face backlash from this as he had been supervising the class and in that happening he would be loosing his spy. All because of an obsessive crush of a Death Eater child. The light side of the war would be taking more of a hit then just losing their Savior figurehead if things got bad. And for once there was nothing Albus could do to stop this downfall. He hadn't accounted for this at all.

Suddenly he remembered something that had happened many years ago, that he had never gotten an explanations for. Not a full one anyway. There had been a girl who appeared in a flash of white light screaming. The one who had said she was from the future, and while she had let him in on that she hadn't let him in on much more. There had always been a sense of distrust when she was dealing with him, but he had been used to that kind of attitudes from Slytherins so he hadn't let it bother him. But now, with Potter disappearing like he had the girl who became Elisabeth Frostpine, twin sister of Lily Frostpine, had drawn the Headmaster's attention once more. The Headmaster abruptly stunned the teen that he had been questioning so no one else could take advantage of the serum running though his veins and slumped farther into the chair. Harry had to have been Lizzie. The departure/ arrival fit at least, and if Severus had known the fuill story of his fiancé he doubted that the Potion Master would have brought his Godson to him. Well at least part of the potion didn't work- she obviously hadn't forgotten her past if she was able to conceal it the way she had. She must have figure what Malfoy had done though- he remembered her referencing something along the lines, and that phoenix of hers had tried to end the Malfoy line. She was such a smart girl, but he didn't need a smart pawn. The resorting had ruined any plans that Dumbledore could hope to salvage obviously.

He sighed heavily, feeling every bit his age as he tried to think of what would happen next. To this day they didn't know if Lizzie was still alive so knowing this was no help to him at all. After the attack and her disappearance it was assumed she had perished. There was a chance that if the unknown spell she had been hit with had interacted with the remnant of the potion that was bound to have lingered in her body, since it was a potion that changed her body completely. That in itself would stay in the bodies system for at least three years, she could still be alive, and may be sent back to this time. All they had to do was wait to see if that was true. No body else knew of Lizzie's arrival so no one would figure her secret during the trial for Malfoy. In fact he would encourage the idea that Harry was dead, because there was a chance that even if she lived that she would not follow his plans. That way no-one would have to find out Lizzie was anyone besides Lizzie. There would be no demands made of her while he worked to try to convince her what must be done and Voldemort would not expect a woman to kill him if she agreed. Or if Albus found a way to make her agree most likely.

The only problem Albus saw with killing Harry Potter off officially was Sirius Black. The man was Harry's godfather and would have a fit when he found out Harry was 'dead', but he and Remus Lupin were out on order business and Lizzie would hopefully be back by the time they returned. They would see that his actions had been for the Greater Good he was sure. He smiled to himself and moved to his own chair, dispelling the locks and charms from the door. He picked up the picture that he had been looking at when Severus had come in with the boys and smiled at it. He really did mean everything for the best, even if sacrifices had to be made. The photo showed Lizzie had dragged Severus into a sitting position and was kissing him, Lily was watching with mirth filled eyes and talking to someone just of the frame. Sighing he put the picture away and schooled his face into one of sorrow. It wouldn't do to have Severus suspecting anything was different, that anything was off- that there was a chance Harry was alive. He needed the other man to report the 'death' to the Frostpine family, who would be a pain in Albus' ass for sure.

He had about at twenty minute wait until a tired looking Severus Snape came into the office. The other man took one look at Albus' sorrowful face and sat down hard- ignoring the unconscious teen for the moment as he looked at Albus expectantly. The man was no fool- he obviously knew that Albus hadn't waited for him before looking for answers.

"What did you find out sir?" he asked warily, knowing that he wouldn't like the answer that he would be getting from the other man. Albus looked at him and tried to project a feeling of grief.

"I gave Mr. Malfoy Verituserum and asked him about what he had done and the reason. The motives behind this are simple. Almost innocent in the fact that he had been attracted to Harry, but knew that Lucius would accept him taking a male as a partner. His solution was to research his options and wait for an opportunity to change the one thing he believed was in his way of getting what he wanted. When you announced that they would be doing the Polyjuice he took the opportunity to modify it into one that would change Harry into a girl permently and erase his memories of being a male so that he would accept him. He assumed that his father would accept the change as suitable because Harry is of Pureblood background and powerful. Mr. Malfoy thinks that his potion must have had a unexpected reaction and killed Harry during the explosion. I fear this might very well be the case." Albus informed the other man sadly.

Severus dropped his head into his hands at those words, the last link that he had to Lizzie was gone just like that. Potter may have not known about Lizzie, but he was like the woman in so many ways that the teacher had just began noticing. For so many years he had played a part, projected the anger he had towards Potter Sr. before they had been forced to make up by the sisters onto his son so he could keep his masks in tact, So he could He could stay in a position to spy if needed again. The older man had been a fool in listening to the man in front of him though- because make no mistake it had been the Headmaster to suggest that he do whatever he needed to in order to keep his cover intact. And suggest was such a weak word for what had happened, but that would be all the spy could ever prove had happened and he knew it.

But the fact of things were that Potter had emulated his aunt in the way he acted most every day- gender differences aside. The key similarity had been the way that the teen could act like he wasn't a threat, only to strike when the time was right. Severus had seen Lizzie do the same thing more times then he could count in their youth. Even though the Potions Master hadn't been nice to Potter until the moment he had discovered the abuse the boy was enduring at the muggles, he had enjoyed having the boy around for the reminder alone. It was almost like having her back at times. The grieving man looked up sharply as he remembered Sirius, and what the mutts reaction would be to this news. Black was already unstable from his stay in Azkaban- slipping back into memories of times that they were not friendly more often then not. Losing Potter would kill him.

"What about the mutt?" He asked jokingly using the nickname his younger self had taunted the man with to reinforce what Albus perceived of them. He and Sirius had talked their issues over and learned to get along as teens thanks to Lizzie's influence, that influence stayed even when Lizzie died though sometimes it was forgotten by Black. As he had thought before, Azkaban's marks would take longer then months trapped in the family home the man had hated to fade after all. They needed to have Black see a healer, but their fearless leader had not agreed to allow that yet. Albus sighed, sounding dissappointed.

"I plan to keep him and Remus as busy as I can for as long as I can without informing them what has happened. I don't want to tell them till I'm sure. You know what losing Harry will do to Sirius, and I have no idea is it will impact Remus. We need him working on getting the other Werewolves on our side, distracting him will only worsen the situation." He replied, a sharp note in his vocie. Severus just stared for a moment, shocked at the wizaerds utter lack of respect for his friend's feelings but then again he should have expected this kind of thing from the man.

Severus got up and left the room after that statement, heading towards his own quarters to write a letter to the Frostpine elders to inform them of what had happened. He almost prayed for Malfoy's safety once they found out what the boy had done. Then there was the fact that Malfoy had done this to their grandson, their only heir in an attempt to change his gender and wipe his mind so he could coerce the then girl into a relationship. The boy had been utterly stupid and selfish in his actions- there was no way around that. And if it had worked then it would have been on par with rape. The result of his manipulations would have been in no way consensual, but Severus couldn't see the explosion as something that had saved both children. One of them had disappeared and the other had ruined his life. The Grandparents were bound to panic and the teacher couldn't help but think his godson deserved what they would do to him.

The teacher sighed sadly not really wanting to be the one to have to do this, but knowing he had to or risk being put him under their wrath with the likes of Malfoy and Albus. He couldn't help but feel that this was going to be a long week as he got the parchment out and a bottle of emerald green ink. Lizzie always used that when she was writing serious letters, he remembered suddenly as a wave of sadness washed over him. He smiled faintly at the memory of her getting all worked up and the pulling out a bottle of emerald green ink and writing her parents or whoever the situation was about. It was a habit that the Slytherin had picked up from her, and hadn't even realized that he had apparently. For now he drew comfort from the familiar actions, leaning on the memory of her as he prepared to inform her parent's that they had lost yet another family member.


	6. Breakfast Time Pranks and Presents

**Authors Note**: The majority of the changes that I made to this chapter involved keeping the changes I've made to previous chapters consistant, expanding on the skeleton the original chapter gave me, reigning in the unlimited and correcting myself. If you were with me watching as I go through this, it wouldn't be a pretty sight lol. As with previous chapters there were some places where I wondered what the heck my younger self was thinking- like the part where Lizzie seemed to know all about James Potter yet had only been there less then a day and had never met him. and Oh God, the retaliation prank and 'telepathic' moment. It was very inconsistent, and a pain to rework into something that was in any way... plausible. Let alone not cringe worthy. Worst thing is I know that going forward I'm going to have to rework more of this same issue- that and Lizzie getting too... friendly with people too soon I took out entire parts and added new text to fix it to be honest, and it's going to happen again. Pray for my soul Loves. I am still having fun.

**To Those Who Flame as an Anon**: This story will not be perfect- I have accepted this and so should you. I am working with an original that I did as a child, and I don't want to just scrap it and be done with it. To be honest, in order to stamp out the mary sue properties completely I would almost have to kill the original story line and just start something new. I've labeled it AU, I've put warnings galore up, and I talk about the changes that I'm making to the original as I rework it in my A.N.s. There are clear warnings everywhere you look that this isn't going to be a pretty polished, store ready book- so don't expect everything to line up with what you expect from your interpretations of the characters.

If you're going to degrade me for the sake of feeling superior... your review will be deleted. I don't do this for anything more then my pleasure. I take no commission ect, I make no profit other then seeing others enjoy what my mind comes up with. Every moment I give to writing I am taking from other things in life. I don't need to waste that time reading things that do more hurt then point out anything helpful that could be changed to make the story better.

Thank you for your time Silver AKA Toxic

_**A.U.: Lily is in Slytherin in this story and Lizzie may not act like you may think a female Harry would/should.**_

* * *

Now Onto the Story

* * *

Lizzie got up early the next morning, eager to see if her grandparents had responded to her letter yet. While she was preparing for the day, she got one of the expansion charmed bags out of it's compartment before putting all the text books and supplies that she would need for the day in it. She then added a couple extra books that she knew she wouldn't need for the classes that she had but wanted to have on hand for if she got bored and wanted to read something. The teen had no idea how hard the classes in this era would be, so it was possible that she would be ahead of her peers after all. That or behind, but she had to admit if that was the case then she wouldn't be sleeping much. There was no way that the teen wanted to be last in her class- even if Professor Snape wasn't here to see her grade she still intended on making his prediction come true. Lizzie would have it as a point of pride to hold onto, if nothing else.

When she was finished adding anything that she could think of, she had to admit that really glad that the bag also had a weightless charm built into it. If she had tried packing all of this in a bag without one, then there was no way in hell that she would be able to carry it. She got out her clothing for the day next before heading to the bathroom and getting ready for the day. It was only when she was heading out of the room that she remembered she would need a time-turner for her classes. Sighing, and wondering why she hadn't thought of it sooner, the teen went to the compartment of her trunk that had them. Looking at the pair that she had to choose from, Lizzie chose the one with the most features.

It never hurt to be prepared for any situation, and while she doubted that she would need to bring any one with her the resizing charm on the chain could prove useful if for nothing else then preventing a bigger problem. She had enough of random time travel after all. The teen carefully put it around her neck, before hiding the hourglass in between her breast. Lily stirred across the room up soon after Lizzie had finished, so she paused and waited for her to get ready. She didn't need to be this early- but she was eager to be down there in case any mail came early.

"Good Morning Lizzie, I hope that you slept well." The red head greeted before grabbing her own clothes and going into the bathroom to get ready. When she got out she started trying to stuff her own bag with all their text books. And it was clear pretty quickly that her attempt to fit everything just wouldn't work. Lizzie was chuckling quietly, remembering her own thoughts just a few moments ago as she got into her own trunk and dug around for an extra bag that was like hers. The time displaced teen grinned triumphantly before turning around.

"Lily, You're not going to get all of that into your bag without it tearing apart." she said "Here is a bag. It's weightless, and has a pretty heavy duty expansion charm on it. It also has a pocket that supplies about 50 feet parchment before the charm needs to be renewed, one that keeps your ink topped up for a week before it needs refreshed and one that keeps your quills sharp for as week at a time as well. My bag has many of those features as well." Lily looked at the bag impressed by the features that Lizzie had listed, before grabbing it. She easily got all her books in it, and a couple more that she added when it was clear that her 'sister' wasn't kidding. She had never heard of something like this before, and wondered if the other girl had gotten them custom made. They must have cost a pretty Galleon though.

"This is amazing Lizzie. Where did you get them?" she asked, when her interest couldn't be contained. The hat had considered her for Ravenclaw as well, but she had been determined to join Severus. And Severus had been sure that he was going to Slytherin because that was where his mother had been. It had been easier then Lily had thought it would be to get into the house that she wanted to- because while the hat made it's suggestions it also listened to what the person it was sorting wanted. If the desired house matched a quality of the student, then there was a good chance the hat would agree to the request. Of course Lily had no idea if this was general knowledge among Purebloods, so she had kept that discovery to herself. She didn't need to add know it all to her muggleborn stigma after all.

Lizzie blushed a little at the question, because she had no good answer for it. The Weasley twins had developed those bags for Potter in order to help him get away from the Dursley's if he ever had the need to. They would make it so he wouldn't have to risk using his wand and getting in trouble again for under age magic. Those two had stayed Potter's friend even when Ron and Hermione had started drifting away from him. But Lizzie couldn't just tell that to Lily, so she compromised- blending fiction with a modified truth to fit her needs. The Frostpine family was well off, they could have possibly commissioned a private company to build a proto type line of book bags for their daughter. and since it was a commissioned prototype it wouldn't be available to the public without permission. She smiled to herself, mentally giving herself a pat of the back as she decided on what she would say.

"They are prototypes that haven't been offered to the general public since they were a custom request, but don't worry the work perfectly- I didn't get them until they had been put through testing to make sure they wouldn't malfunction and explode. I don't think they will be on sale for other's to by for a long time yet though." Lizzie replied simply. "Now I want to get to breakfast soon. I kind of forgot to actually eat dinner last night, plus mum and dad could have written back. I'm a bit nervous to see if I'm going to get grounded for my behavior or not." She added after her stomach gave a growl. Lily laughed at her admission before nodding. It only took a few minutes to make sure that they had everything that they would need before they left for the great hall. The new bags hanging over their shoulders while the girls themselves were chuckling silently all the way as they talked and got to know each other. On the way to the great hall their conversation turned to boys naturally. Lizzie smiled slyly at her 'twin' sister- she didn't know where Lily stood in relation to James Potter at this point in time and this was a great chance to find out.

"So, Lily We've talked about a few things, but not about boys yet. Who do you think is cute in the school?" She asked knowing that she was being blunt and was obviously fishing for some information. Since this wasn't something that Lizzie did often, she hoped that she wasn't coming on to strong. She didn't exactly know how girls went around talking about this kind of stuff after all. Lily blushed at the question- looking at a suite of armor that they were passing, before glancing at Lizzie.

"Umm, that is kind of personal. And very embarrassing considering my answer. You'll meet him soon enough though I suppose, and he may be an arrogant toe rag, but he does seem to be developing some redeeming qualities. I can only hope that you don't end up judging me when he ends up doing something foolish." she murmured quietly, knowing that most Slytherins would not like her choice in crushes. But her sister had been here less then a full day, she hadn't had the chance to form the opinions that the other had so she would be safe to talk to about this. At least the safest of all the Slytherin girls that she could choose to confide in. Lizzie stopped walking and smiled softly at Lily trying to encourage her to talk.

"What makes you think I would judge you? The only person I have any connection to here is you. I'm only asking because I want to know you better, we have so much to catch up on after all." she asked kind of intrigued by the other girl's reluctance to answer her question. Other then getting to know her new sister she was trying to get a feel for any crushes- and she had to admit that she wanted the boy her sister was hesitant to name to be was James Potter her future mother was so infatuated with, and not Severus Snape considering her own thoughts on the other teen/future professor. She might not be supposed to know him here, but she now knew that she had had feelings for him. The hat and his teasing had helped her puzzle that out yesterday. As Potter Lizzie hadn't admitted that there were any feelings beyond friendship, but looking back she now understood why Potter had allowed himself to open up. She smiled to herself mentally, it was really getting annoying thinking of herself in both male and female tenses, well that and confusing. She returned her attention to her 'sister' who was now blushing.

"I don't know, Most Slytherins would look down on me if they knew who I like because he's a Gryffindor. Though they normally look down on me because of who raised me, so there isn't much of a change there" She said with no little amount of exasperation, "But I think I can trust you, I don't know why after all I have only known you less than a day. But I feel completely at ease with you. The boy that I think is cute is none other than the supposed bane of my existence, James Fleamont Potter. It's a recent change, most of the time he's a pain in the arse so sometimes I wonder what I'm thinking even considering him in that way." She added looking away as she spoke. Lizzie hummed, she knew that she couldn't act like she knew him, but she could give her sister some encouragement.

"Potter is a pureblood name, one that may grant him a pass for his House even. I know that the Black family has had females marry into the Potter one and they are primarily Slytherin sorted. Once your heritage is known, the other Slytherin's may not be as opposed to your crush as you think. Though I am sure that you will find yourself approached by many people too. The Frostpine family doesn't marry our cousins, and we haven't intermingled with every family in England. We're essentially fresh pureblood to strengthen their lines. Watch how the males treat me if you want proof. So why is Potter an arrogant toe rag most of the time?" She replied, before probing a bit more- if she let Lily tell her about Potter then she could use this talk as a reason why she knew things.

Lily let a relived sigh out at the easy acceptance and the explanation that he sister had given her, Lizzie didn't think less of her, while she knew intellectually that the other girl had no reason to make judgments like the rest of the school, she was just plain terrified of saying or doing the wrong thing and losing the sister she had gained the night before. The teen was desperate for everything that she had been told to be true- for her to have a sister that could share the magical world with her- one that actually liked her. Petunia had been growing colder and meaner as the years passed and it hurt. Lily had looked up to her older sister right up until the letter came and the blonde had thrown her away for a talent that she was born with. She had lost that hero because of Magic, but magic may have given her another.

"Potter is an arrogant toe rag because of how he acts. Don't get me wrong- he can be funny, some of his jokes that he plays with his friends aren't bad. But he also has a nasty habit of targeting certain people. Like Severus. I got into Slytherin because I met Sev before I got my letter. He explained the wizarding world to me, told me why things happened when I got emotional and he became like a brother to me. He was so convinced that he was going to be in Slytherin, and afraid about what that would have meant for our friendship. I didn't understand why he was so sure that being in different houses would eventually ruin our friendship, but once I got here I understood. And even though Slytherin has been nothing but thinly hid prejudice about my blood I will never regret making the choice to request a place there." She explained softly.

Lizzie stared at her sister for a moment, before a bright smile broke out on her face. Apparently Potter wasn't the only on in the family to get out of a house by asking to be put in another. And Potter had shared that talent with his mother and had never known it, it was a priceless piece of information to the teen because everyone always spoke James Potter. Lily Evans had remained a mystery to her child. The conversation died down after that as the girls started walking again. Lizzie hadn't been there long enough to decide who was cute or not, so there was nothing to share there. As they reached the Great Hall Lily made a gesture towards the Gryffindor table and the group of boys that were huddled together and sneaking glances toward the girls' house table. Something was up.

"We really should be careful this morning. Those boys look like they are up to something. I love a good prank or two, but I think I'd rather avoid being hit by one on my first day here." Lizzie warned with a barely there hum. Lily narrowed her eyes at the four boys before nodding as they made their way to sit down. After they had settled Lizzie looked over the mentioned group and winked just to mess with them, though she didn't think any of the ones who had been looking over had caught it. "If this is good, I might not mind helping them with a prank every now and then." She whispered to her sister after the boys looked away form the table. Lily snickered, before greeting Severus with a hello as he sat close to them.

"I wouldn't eat anything until after the others do and we see what they have done." Lily advised her friend before nodding her head towards the Marauders. "Lizzie and I saw the Marauders acting suspiciously, so we think they may be up to something." She added as explaination. Lizzie grinned in approval, knowing that the warning would be better received coming from someone that the future potions master knew. At this point in time all Lizzie was in Severus Snape's mind was the new girl who had stood up for Lily. And may be psychotic if her attack on Narcissa was anything to go by. The time displaced teen resisted the urge to laugh at that though as a noise of agreement brought her back to the here and now.

"I had noticed their looks as well and would have to agree Lily. They are going to cause a scene today, and I would rather not be part of it if I could help it." The male teen agreed, with a soft smile to his friend. Lizzie was struck by that smile- she didn't know if she had ever seen his future self make that expression and mean it. It made him look more attractive to the teen though. Severus nodded in Lizzie's direction after a moment "We haven't been introduced yet, but I am Severus Snape. I consider Lily one of my dearest friends so I must thank you for standing up for her last night. You have made Lucius start to reconsider his stance on her, and his own betrothal in one night. His wife to be is the unfortunate chit that got a taste of your casting skills." He introduced himself, and having the other teen's attention focused on her was not helping the niggling crush that was loose in her chest at all. She pushed back the feelings that he was invoking and gave a small laugh instead- focusing on his words.

"I think you will find that I have reasons for not tolerating that kind of behavior towards Lily Severus." She replied, keeping her voice from rising in pitch or making any embarrassing and unwanted squeaks. Was this normal for girls with a crush? Once again the teen cursed life as Potter. Because for some crazy reason she didn't really have much to compare to. As Potter she had one or two attractions, but the one with Cho had crashed and burned pretty quickly, and Potter had never squeaked around Cedric. Ginny... the youngest Weasley had acted oddly around Potter. So maybe that was her confirmation. Of course thinking of Ginny turned Lizzie's stomach a bit because that pairing would have never happened when Potter was in his right mind. One Black eyebrow raised at her statement.

"Indeed. I will look forward to finding out what that reason is. I have a feeling that it will cause as much commotion as you did last night." He murmured, loading his plate with food as to not draw attention to the fact that they were not eating yet. Both girls followed suite and then the wait to see what would happen was on. Lily nudged her sister's leg during the wait and when she had the girls attention she gave her a secretive look before raising an eyebrow at the boy next to them. Lizzie flushed, not believing that she had made any sort of visible reactions that her sister could have picked up on. She must have, because a sly grin passed over the other Slytherin's face.

"I saw that." She whispered playfully, leaning against the blushing girl's shoulder. "And I don't think it wasn't just on one side either. He doesn't normally talk like that to people." She added as they watched the group of boys closely. The four still sneaking looks over to the table every so often- waiting for their pranks to take hold. They were being painfully obvious about it- or they were in Lizzie's point of view. Lizzie grinned as she though that, wondering what was going to happen.

Suddenly a seventh year took a bite out of her food and her hair promptly turned red and gold. Unfortunately the change wasn't noticed quickly enough and soon the majority of the table had undergone some sort of change. Severus, Lily and Lizzie were one of the 'lucky' ones who hadn't taken a bite of the food. But all around them Slytherins now had Golden and Red hair, and the changes didn't stop there. Each person effected also now had golden and crimson robes that either said '_I love Professor McGonagall_' or '_I love Professor Dumbledore_' depending on the gender of the student afflicted. It had been a prank that was more then slightly mean towards it's intended targets, Lizzie noted to herself. The Slytherin house was no friend of either teacher, and partially because of their own actions and behavior towards the snakes of Hogwarts. To have to wear their colors, and have that written on their person would be an ultimate embarrassment.

The unaffected Slytherins watched their housemates in a mixture of sick amusement and horror, while thanking merlin that they hadn't taken a bite of food yet. As a whole the house's had disappeared in fact Even the trio that had abstained from eating because they had a hint that something was going to happen. No one wanted to be one of the people who were now walking Gryffindor mascots. The once affected soon discovered that they would have to deal with their new looks for the rest of the day-maybe even longer since the boys hadn't bother on brewing any counter potions to their prank. There would be more then a couple unhappy student today- some of them may even try to skip class to avoid being seen but the four teens didn't seem to realize that quite yet.

The Frostpine sisters looked over to the Gryffindor table once more and saw the Marauders were enjoying the reactions to their prank. The boys were almost rolling on the ground while laughing, or rather James Potter and Sirius Black were. Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin were watching the reactions closely. Lizzie's eyes narrowed on one in particular. Peter looked afraid of the reactions that he was seeing- and he had a sort of nervous energy about him that didn't fit with just being scared about retaliation. That made her frown as her mind started to race a little. Was Wormtail already a traitor? Did he already have allegiance to the man who would kill his friend and Lizzie's new sister? Could she keep her mouth shut and stay her hand when it came to the bastard when she knew that she could save her parents with a simple Killing Curse?

She gave herself a mental slap as her thoughts started scattering to the wind with the what ifs that were now very real to her. Now wasn't the time to plan- that could happen later when she had time to isolate herself and plan. The teen refocused her concentration on the group of boys and smirked. While she could let them get away with whatever punishment the teachers had planned, she had a feeling that until they got a taste of their own medicine they would never grow up. And things would be so much simpler without Potter and his friends being jackasses. She waved her wand and cast some charms on their unprotected food that would mimic the results of their prank and then sat back waiting for the fireworks to begin.

Several professors had made their way over to the pranksters by now and the boys were being reprimanded for their actions. Though the punishment probably wouldn't do much to deter them from doing anything else based on the grins the boys were still sharing. Fifty points were taken from their house and they got a month detentions in between the four. It was a slap on the wrist at most, and Lizzie could clearly see the darker side of their fun. In not really punishing the teens for their actions the adults who were in charge of this school were sending every student a message. Those four could do what they wanted, and they would only pay for their actions with a handful of points and some of their free time. The so called fun loving teens were the ones really in charge of this place, and whoever caught their eye was out of luck.

The pranksters were still snickering in amusement, the punishment having not phasing them in the slightest, when they took the first bite of food. The four boy's hair turned silver and green, as did their robes in a smooth transition. Since there were no corresponding teachers that the Gryffindor boys would be offended to declare their love for, the statement they got instead was a love for Slytherin's in general. Though Lizzie had cheated a little when it came to her future father. James robe said 'I love a Slytherin' instead of the blanket '_I Love Slytherins_' that the others received. Their look was finished off when they each sprouted scales on their arms and a little on their face, their eyes shifted to a more snake like look and their tongues became forked.

As an afterthought Lizzie decided to send a note to Remus with a quick wave of her wand under the table- if they didn't know why this was happening then they would assume that another group had come to play and this would be little more then the opening move of a prank war. While that was correct in a way, or at least she hoped that she could encourage it to become something along those lines, it wasn't just that. The teen wanted them to learn something from this, and maybe open a way for them to become friendlier since the language of pranks was what they understood best. So in her note, which said '_Compliment of the Raiders, a Tit for Tat production_.', she implied that this was payback. Lizzie planned on getting her new sister and maybe even Severus involved in any future pranks, but that would be something that she would have to wait and see on.

As the rest of the Gryffindor's eyed their food warily, wondering if it was as tainted as the Slytherin houses' meal had been, the hall came to a standstill. The time displaced teen felt a moment of guilt for making them feel that way, but she pushed it aside. As Potter she knew how the house could come together when something was happening that they didn't approve of. Lizzie leaned over to her sister and let her know what she had done, in the vaguest terms possible before doing the same with the Slytherin boy next to them. She would explain more later of course, because there was no way to hash this out in the hall after all. If both Lily and Severus wanted to join her in this, then they would also have to plan their next move as well.

Sirius Black was angered by the retaliation at first- you could tell that from the shouts and hisses he was letting fill the Great Hall as the teacher who had previously scolded the group stood looking confused by what had just happened. The universal constant was that the Marauders would pull a prank, get a slap on the wrist and then eventually the cycle would repeat. Seeing them pranked back was alarming because the school couldn't handle two sets of pranksters. Not after what the one set had already conditioned them to. Remus found the letter that had appeared in his pocket after a few moments, as he was patting his pockets and looking for his own wand. He had been going to try a finite, but the parchment shocked him about as much as his current state of dress. He gathered his wits and showed the letter to the other boys a few seconds later. Sirius' expression turned more curious than upset in a matter of seconds.

"Oi! Who are the Raidersssss then? Even though it ssssuuckss that we are the butt of the joke it was a nice prank back. Jamssssiesss sentence is brilliant, consssidering hisss crussssh " He asked in a loud, sweet voice. It had more then a hint of annoyance hidden under the charm, and Lizzie had no doubt that her future godfather would strike back at whoever dared show themselves. He was a Black after all, and while he may be a Gryffindor his family had a well deserved reputation. The teen's letter s's were drawn out due to his forked tongue, making the words with them suspiciously close to Parseltounge to Lizzie's ears. The two girls shared a look that clearly said not to get up with each other. Sirius sighed knowing that the mystery group wouldn't show themselves yet, they were far to smart for that if they had managed to get one up on the Marauders. Just then Hedwig came wit a small bag and letter clutched in her talons. People watched in amazement as the phoenix swooped and landed peacefully in front of a Slytherin, and Lizzie resisted a snicker. Let the idiots chew on the fact that a slimy Slytherin had a phoenix delivering her mail.

"Thanks Girl, Why don't you go rest? I know that you probably had a long night." She said taking the items from her and giving her some bacon in a smooth and practiced motion. She wasn't about to get pecked because she tried that without some sort of offering to the white creature. The time displaced girl gave a look to Lily and saw that the other girl had started a conversation with another Slytherin. A look to Severus showed that he was talking to Lucius as the Hall was calming down. The fact that no one knew anything about this new group and the Phoenix had broken the spell that had fallen with her prank of the boys and life was continuing on. Teachers were trying to reverse the prankster's new outfits and after a couple nibbles of food at various tables and the Slytherin meals being replaced by the house elves people were now eating. The teen smiled to herself and opened the letter eager to see what her grand parents had written.

_**Dear Elisabeth,**_

_**Thank you for writing to us to let us know where and who your mother is, no matter how you got here to do it. You have no idea just what you have done for us child, because we were losing hope that she would ever be found. Our last hold out- that she would be found via an inheritance test after she started school was looking bleak. The odds were not in our favor, and continued to fall each year that she didn't try to find out about her past- but as a muggleborn she would not have thought to do so. If we understand your previous letter then you are our granddaughter. While it is odd to know that we will get to meet you before your time on earth is supposed to begin we welcome you. **_

_**We sent your lovely phoenix to Headmaster Dumbledore last night, just as soon as we read your letter in order to set up permission for us to stay up at the school itself for a time. We want to get to know your mother and you, and while school is ongoing this is the only way we can without pulling you both out and disrupting your schooling. It seems that Albus has had quite a hard time finding a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher- his current one handed in his resignation at dinner last night. Or so he told us as he presented a 'Solution' for our problem. **_

_**Because of this your Grandfather and I will be jointly sharing the post for the year, since we have the qualifications to do so. If that wasn't true, we would have found another way- I promise you that. We look forward to teaching you both, as it is an experience that we never hoped to have before. We will already be at the school when you read this, so I daresay that you may even see us soon. Your phoenix will have two shrunken four compartment trunks inside the bag. These trunks contain everything a Frostpine girl would need, or at least your grandmother assures me so. She also says that once we meet officially she will go through the contents with each of you.**_

_**We will s**__**ee you soon- that I promise you.**_

_**P.S.- We have decided to reveal Lily's parentage to the school at dinner tonight so we may see how people interact with her without that being known. Officially you are now her twin sister legally- your grandfather, or rather father took care of creating your history while we were working out how to stay in the school. Even if Lily hadn't made the connection of you being her sister last night this would have still been out choice in action with you being the same age as her. We're looking forward to meeting you too.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your Father and Mother**_

Lizzie smiled at the letter and brought the two trunks out before turning to her newly confirmed twin sister. The teen handed the other girl her shrunken trunk, and explained to her what it was and who it was from. Lily stared at it for a moment, seeming to be in shock before a grin spread over her face and she tucked her new treasure into her bag. While she couldn't wait to see what had been sent to her, she knew that she would. There wasn't much time after breakfast, so unless she skipped class to look into it she would have to. But the trunk itself felt like love, and the fact that the people who had been her family before she was stolen and adopted were here- had taken a post to be close- meant everything. They still care for her to drop whatever was going on in their lives and come to get to know her. It was rather awe inspiring to be honest.

Breakfast went by pretty quickly after the pranks and letter, and soon everyone was heading to class. The two sister's stuck together as they left the hall, once again falling into soft talks that were peppered with laughter. Behind them one Severus Snape watched Lizzie with interest flaring in his eyes. She was something new for the teen- within 24 hours she had stood up to Slytherin House and the Marauders. And then there was her sudden closeness to Severus' best friend. He could tell that the dark haired girl meant no harm in her interactions with Lily. If nothing else he knew that this would be an interesting year. Change was in the air.


End file.
